Open Your Eyes
by k013
Summary: France, septembre 1939. Le conflit le plus meurtrier de tout les temps commence et pour nos deux héroïnes, l'aventure débute. Vont elles s'en sortir indemnes?
1. The Beginning

**Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient mais tout est à miss Meyer. Les évènements appartiennent à l'Histoire.**

**Nda: Comme d'habitude, yuri donc homophobes, passez votre chemin et abstenez vous de mettre des rewiew pas très nettes... **

_Nous revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Que nenni._

_Histoire écrite en parallèle de « prendre un enfant par la main » que nous n'abandonnons pas. Dans cette nouvelle histoire, nos deux héroïnes sont... françaises! Bien évidemment, nous ne prenons absolument pas la trame des livres mais nous nous sommes inspirées des nombreux livres que nous avons à la maison (notamment l'inoubliable saga de la Bicyclette Bleue, que K m'a fait découvrir et j'ai lu d'une traite). Histoire écrite sous forme de POV. A savoir que K écrit pour Alice et moi pour Bella. Nous ne sommes pas infaillibles et il est plus que probable que certaines choses ne cadreront pas avec les évènements... _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

_PS: Les liens familiaux ne changeront pratiquement pas mais les directions que prendrons certains personnages ne vous plairont peut-être pas._

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Le monde était assis sur une poudrière et elle a explosée. Putain de bordel de merde... C'était prévisible depuis quelques mois...

Dans la Ligne, c'est l'effervescence. (_« chic, on va se battre! » « on va leur en foutre plein la gueule! »)_Chez les traducteurs aussi. Du boulot par dessus la tête avec ces putains de messages...

Heureusement que ma collègue est une vraie boute-en-train! Avec Isabella, les heures me semblent moins longues.

Elle est arrivée au début de l'été, apportant avec elle un vent de fraîcheur au sein du monde clos des Traductions. Petite brune au magnifique regard chocolat et qui est à croquer dans son uniforme. Nous avons tout de suite accroché. Nous aimons les mêmes choses. Du moins, je le suppose car Bella ne me parle pas de sa vie privée. Et je ne lui parle pas de la mienne car elle risquerait de partir en courant!

Je sais juste que Bella est fille unique et que son père est officier de police. Sa mère est partie quand elle était toute petite avec un autre homme et c'est son père qui l'a élevée toute seule. Pour ma part, je lui ai dit que j'avais deux frères, dont un était marié avec une peste de première catégorie.

Comme tout les soirs, nous nous promenions dans les bois alentours. Une bouffée d'oxygène, un endroit sans hommes car, sincèrement, leurs regards concupiscents sont agaçants...

- Pourquoi tes deux frères ont des prénoms à consonance anglaise? Me demanda Bella alors que j'essayai d'allumer une cigarette.

- Parce que notre père est d'origine anglaise. Répondis-je en aspirant la fumée. (sourit) Ton prénom l'est aussi.

- C'est ma mère qui l'a choisit par rapport à une héroïne de roman. Dit elle en esquissant un sourire. Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille?

- Oui. Papa et maman sont à Londres et mes deux frères sont restés à Paris. Je suppose que la femme d'Emmett fait encore des pieds et des mains pour avoir une des dernières créations de Poiret ou de Fath. Dis-je, d'un ton ironique pour la dernière phrase.

- Et ton autre frère?

- Edward? Sûrement le nez dans ses bouquins. Ou alors, il hante les music-hall avec son ami Jasper.

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Que fait tu quand tu as du temps libre? Demanda Bella en souriant.

- Beaucoup de choses. Dis-je, évasive et surtout, peu désireuse de lui dire que mon loisir préféré était ce que je nommais « _la chasse aux demoiselles _»

Bella se contenta de sourire et nous continuâmes notre promenade, ne faisant pas attention au temps qui changeait. Il commençait à pleuvoir et nous nous mîmes à courir. Bella me tira par la main et nous nous retrouvâmes sous un rocher. Il n'y avait pas tellement de place ce qui faisait qu'elle était serrée contre moi mais nous étions au sec.

- On va rester ici le temps que la pluie se calme. Dis-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Bella opina de la tête et je constatai, non sans déplaisir, qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre moi.

- Tu as froid? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

- Un peu. Avoua t'elle en se frottant les mains. (murmure) Je n'aime pas la pluie et les orages.

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, un éclair zébra le ciel et Bella enfoui sa tête contre mon épaule. Je la tenait, serrée contre moi le temps que l'orage passe. Je respirai son parfum, une des premières choses qui m'a séduite chez elle et je lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Un soupir m'apprit que Bella était ravie de cette attention et elle me regarda. Dans ses prunelles chocolat, je vit qu'elle avait envie d'autre chose... Et c'est ce que Bella fit en me souriant et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes...

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Alice Cullen. Lieutenant Alice Cullen des Trad. Un sacré bout de femme au caractère bien trempé. 1,65 m, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et une joie de vivre communicative. Voilà l'impression que j'ai eue en la voyant pour la première fois. Un mélange de force et de douceur, de froideur et de chaleur... Mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne se livre pas ou très peu. C'est surtout quelqu'un qui manie les langues de Shakespeare et de Goethe à la perfection et qui est capable de recommencer inlassablement quelque chose quand le résultat ne lui convient pas. J'ai pu le constater sur une traduction qu'elle devait faire. C'est également une jeune femme avec qui je prend énormément de plaisir à discuter et, elle m'épate par sa culture. Vous en connaissez beaucoup qui sont capables de parler pendant des heures de la Joconde ou de l'Art Nouveau?

J'ai eu le coup de foudre en la voyant. Le vrai, le seul, l'unique, celui que l'on voit dans les romans. Pourtant, tout est fait pour que cela reste un amour à sens unique. Alice est une femme, pas un homme. Voilà pourquoi je dit que c'est à sens unique. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimerai savoir si la belle Alice me considère comme une amie ou plus mais, impossible de le savoir. Alice maintient le flou le plus total et je ne pose plus de questions.

L'annonce de la guerre m'a laissée quelque peu indifférente. Comme le dit papa, c'était prévisible avec l'autre timbré à la moustache mais la politique et moi, ça fait deux. Je n'y ai jamais rien compris et je ne le souhaite pas. C'est un sujet à discordes. J'espère juste que le conflit cessera rapidement...

Tout les soirs, nous faisons une promenade dans les bois environnant la Ligne et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Alice me parle un peu de sa famille et il me semble qu'elle ne porte pas spécialement dans son coeur sa belle-soeur qui, d'après ce qu'elle consent me dire, est plutôt du genre à claquer l'argent par les fenêtres. Un orage éclata. Tout d'abord, une pluie fine qui devint vite diluvienne. Nous nous abritâmes sous un rocher et, intérieurement, je souriait car l'espace me permettait d'être très très proche de la belle Alice. Je sentais la température qui baissais et, pour une fois, j'appréciais le fait d'être un peu frileuse puisqu'Alice, remarquant que j'avais froid aux mains (et il faut dire que Dame Nature m'a aidée car j'ai une peur bleue des orages), me serra contre elle. Je sentait sa main caresser mes cheveux et moi, je me sentait à ma place dans ses bras. Sa respiration était devenue un peu plus rapide et je savais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'orage. Je relevai la tête et l'observait, trouvant son visage fascinant. Visage qui hantait mes nuits depuis que je l'avais rencontrée... Mes bras se posèrent autour de son cou et, en souriant, je l'embrassait. A ce simple contact, mon corps entier frissonna. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue gauche et la droite se posa simplement sur ma ceinture. Alice embrassait avec une tendresse et une douceur insoupçonnées. Sa langue furetait avec la mienne, lascive, et je sentait que j'avais envie de plus. Je défit ma ceinture et les boutons de mon pantalon et mit la main droite d'Alice à cet endroit précis. Elle cessa le baiser et me regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Tu... parvint elle à dire alors que je glissais sa main dans mon pantalon.

- Tais toi et embrasse moi...

* * *

><p><em>Alors, pas mal pour un début non? <em>

_Nous allons faire en sorte de faire des suites régulières, bien que ce ne soit pas gagné à cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs._

_Si le début vous a plus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_

_A bientôt,_

_13 & K_


	2. Tipping the velvet

_Juste avant notre petite virée dans mon charmant pays, nous vous proposons notre suite. _

_Xenarielle, merci énormément pour ta review et nous sommes contentes que notre histoire te plaise!(pis entre nous, une Bella un peu plus audacieuse, ça change^^)_

_Idem pour Morgane et l'inconnue, merci pour vos reviews._

_Sans plus attendre, place à la suite!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

_PS: fin de lemon écrit par K (non corrigé par 13 donc on va voir ce que ça donne^^)_

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

_Contrôle toi Alice, contrôle toi..._

C'est ce que je me répétait depuis que Bella avait glissé ma main dans son pantalon. Elle ondulait sous la pression de ma main et mes lèvres trainaient sur son cou. Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort et, de ma main libre, je fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles (culotte incluse bien évidemment). L'air frais la fit frissonner et j'en sourit. La sentant près de l'orgasme, j'enlevais ma main et je m'agenouillais, posant mes mains sur le galbe ferme de ses fesses. Et là, en faisant glisser ma langue sur le fruit défendu, tout ne fut que luxe, calme et volupté. Je sentais, aux mains de Bella posées sur ma tête, que cela lui plaisait. Un gémissement rauque ainsi qu'un long tremblement m'indiquèrent que Bella avait joui. Avec un léger sourire, je remit ses vêtements en place et je l'embrassai. De nouveau, Bella enfouit sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais « fait l'amour » avec Isabella Swan. Moi qui, habituellement, faisait preuve d'un flegme à toute épreuve, s'était faite surprendre.

Laissant Bella reprendre ses esprits, je constatais que la pluie s'était arrêtée. L'espace d'une étreinte, j'avais oublié de quoi le monde était fait. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis abandonnée au plaisir. Je me rendit compte que j'avais encore envie de Bella et cette envie me fit peur. Je ne veux pas dépendre d'une femme, aussi charmante soit elle...

- La pluie s'est arrêtée. On devrai renter. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Pas maintenant. Répondit Bella d'une voix étouffée. Je suis bien contre toi.

- Il faut qu'on y aille sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Ce qui était vrai. Nos camarades savaient qu'on aimait se promener dans les bois mais nous rentrions toujours à l'heure du dîner. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre m'apprit que nous allions être définitivement en retard si nous ne partions pas maintenant. Bella opina de la tête, m'embrassa et nous rentrâmes.

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, j'évitais systématiquement Bella. Je ne lui adressais la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité et j'avais arrêté nos promenades. Je pensais qu'en me consacrant corps et âme à mon travail et en l'évitant, que je cesserai de penser à elle, que j'arrêterai d'avoir envie d'elle, de vouloir la prendre dans mes bras, de vouloir la posséder de n'importe quelle manière, bref, tout ce que mon esprit pervers et décadent songeait à lui faire... Peine perdue, l'envie que j'ai de Bella est aussi forte que celle d'un drogué avec sa morphine.

Pourquoi faut il qu'en temps de guerre, je tombe amoureuse?

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

La Pologne n'a pas résisté aux coups de butoir allemands. Elle est tombée en trois semaines.

Nous n'avons pas réagi. Nos dirigeants ont protestés mais rien de plus.

Nous, nous sommes toujours à nos postes et nous attendons une hypothétique attaque allemande mais, en traduisant les messages, je me suis rendu compte que nous allions encore passer pas mal de temps dans ce petit coin d'Alsace-Lorraine. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire bien qu'Alice m'évite depuis deux mois. En fait, depuis que je lui ai forcé la main. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, bien évidemment.

Je résume la situation. J'ai fait l'amour avec Alice et, depuis, elle m'évite. Super comme situation, non? Si au moins Alice m'expliquait pourquoi elle est comme ça vis-à-vis de moi... Mais non. Autant apprendre à un singe à faire la grimace. J'y arriverai plus facilement que de faire parler la belle Alice. Les seules phrases que nous échangeons concernent le travail mais, bien souvent, je sens son regard sur moi. Je me contente de la regarder discrètement et, dès que la journée est finie, je vais directement dans ma chambre. Je bouquine mais il m'arrive d'entendre des voix provenant de la chambre d'Alice qui est contigüe à la mienne. Privilège du chef, elle a le téléphone dans sa chambre...

Un soir, alors que je m'apprêtait à aller me coucher dans l'inconfortable lit picot (gracieusement fourni par l'Intendance), j'entendis du bruit derrière ma porte. Intriguée, j'allais voir ce qui se passait et je sourit en voyant Alice qui me regardait comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

- Bonsoir. Dis-je tout en me rendant compte que ma tenue (une chemise de nuit) n'était pas l'idéal pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir. Dit Alice en rougissant. Je... Heu... Ignorait que tu allais te coucher. (me fait voir une thermos) Je pensais que je pouvais boire un café en ta compagnie. C'est du vrai, pas la daube qu'on nous sert tout les matins au petit-déjeuner...

- Entre. Répondis-je alors que j'avais le coeur qui battait comme un dératé dans ma poitrine.

Alice entra dans ma chambre et je fermait la porte à clef.

- Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement. Dit Alice à voix basse et en posant sa thermos sur la table de campagne.

- Pourquoi m'as tu évitée pendant deux mois? Demandai-je tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit tandis qu'Alice restait debout et allumait une cigarette.

- Je n'ai aucune explication plausible qui me vienne à l'esprit.

- Je crois que tu as peur de me dire la raison. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Alice baissa la tête, penaude et j'attendis qu'elle me parle.

- J'ai eu peur. Confessa t'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Remarque, j'ai toujours peur. Peur de ce que tu me fait ressentir. Peur de l'envie que j'ai de toi, peur de te vouloir à mes côtés...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'a fuit?

- Oui. (soupire) J'ai toujours été quelqu'un qui ne s'attachait pas et fuyait toute forme de relation. Sauf que là,c e n'est pas pareil. Et je... Merde... Je ne suis pas douée pour parler de moi...

Je sourit en entendant sa remarque et lui fit signe de me rejoindre. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda, l'air perdu. Je caressai sa joue et murmurai, mon regard perdu dans son regard ocre:

- C'est normal d'avoir peur et je te mentirai si je ne te disais pas que je le suis aussi... En cet instant précis, tout est différent pour moi puisque je suis avec la femme la plus déroutante que je connaisse. Et ça me plaît. (sourit) Je sais qu'avec toi, je vais avoir une vie des plus palpitantes. Je l'ai su à l'instant même ou je t'ai vue... (murmure) N'aie pas peur de ce que je t'offre...

Sans rien dire, Alice me prit dans ses bras. J'écoutais les battements erratiques de son coeur et elle me caressait les cheveux. Mes mains jouaient avec les boutons de sa veste et Alice fini par l'enlever. Je reprit ma place initiale et Alice s'allongea complètement sur mon lit, la tête posée sur le traversin.

- Tu veux toujours boire ce café? Me demanda t'elle tandis que ses mains dessinaient des formes abstraites sur mon dos.

- Non. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur Alice.

J'enlevais ma chemise de nuit et la balançait dans la chambre. Alice fut surprise de me voir complètement nue et fini par arborer un sourire coquin quand je penchait sur elle.

- Tu es magnifique... fit Alice d'une voix rauque.

Je sentit les mains d'Alice se poser sur moi et je l'embrassai...

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez vous? <em>

_Nous tâcherons de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine et les choses sérieuses commenceront dès le prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée de Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Jasper!_

_A bientôt,_

_13 & K_


	3. Thinking of You

_Chapitre un peu plus que les précédents et nous commençons à introduire d'autres personnages. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews._

_ Maintenant, place à la suite!_

_ Bonne lecture,_

_ Enjoy ;)_

_ Cdt13_

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Le temps passe vite quand on est amoureuse. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que nous sommes en 1940. A dire vrai, depuis que je suis avec Bella, le temps file comme du sable entre mes doigts. Elle m'envoûte. Elle me plait.

_N'aie pas peur de ce que j'ai à t'offrir_

Nous étions allongées dans le lit une place, Bella collée de tout son long contre moi, sa tête posée contre ma poitrine. Moi, je fumais une cigarette tout en songeant à la beauté brune qui était dans mes bras.

- Tu es bien silencieuse. Fit remarquer Bella en promenant une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Non. Je pensais à toi.

- En bien ou en mal?

- En bien, rassures toi. La réconfortai-je. Pourquoi cette question?

- Quelquefois, tu es là sans être là.

- C'est parce que je pense à beaucoup de choses. Et tu es l'une de ces choses.

Bella raffermit sa position contre moi et je murmurai:

- Qu'est ce qui te plaît tant chez moi?

- Attend un peu que je réfléchisse... Ton regard. Les nombreuses langues que tu parles. Ton écriture. Le fait que tu sois aussi mystérieuse avec moi... J'aime tout ce qui fait toi.

- Et moi, je t'aime. Murmurai-je, les yeux fermés.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Oui. (sourit) Je crois bien que je ne vais plus vous laisser mademoiselle Swan. Je t'ai trouvée, je te garde. Dis-je tout en promenant mes mains sur son corps.

Voilà comment j'ai commencé l'année 1940. Par un aveu de ma part disant que je suis amoureuse de la plus exquises des jeunes femmes. Rien de bien extraordinaire me direz vous mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne se laisse pas approcher; c'est déjà beaucoup.

A partir de ce moment là, la situation se dégrada. Pas entre Bella et moi mais les évènements extérieurs. Je suivait cette évolution avec inquiétude tandis que Bella tirait des plans sur la comète. Différence d'éducation. J'ai été élevée en ayant une grande ouverture sur le monde tandis que ma douce avait eue une éducation plus en adéquation avec les idées de son père qui, en vétéran de la grande guerre, ne voulait que la paix. Comme tout le monde.

De toute manière, on ne pouvait rien contrôler et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les Allemands nous envahirent. Nous avons bien essayé de résister mais, entre ordre et contre-ordre (et attendre la connerie!), au final, nous n'avons rien fait. Merci Gamelin et Weygand... Le personnel féminin ayant été « démobilisé » avant nos homologues masculins, nous avons put regagner nos foyers avant eux mais ce fut un long voyage. Pour vous donner une idée, pour faire le trajet Schoenenbourg/ Paris, j'ai mit un peu plus de deux semaines alors qu'en temps normal, il me fallait entre un jour ou deux...

J'avais retrouvé avec joie mon appartement mais j'ignorai ou habitait Bella. Tout s'était tellement passé vite...

Dans mon salon, ou trônait un superbe piano à queue, j'avais décroché une aquarelle pour accrocher une carte détaillée de l'Alsace/Lorraine et des Ardennes. J'écoutais régulièrement la radio pour suivre la progression de nos troupes que je reportait sur la carte. L'espace qu'un instant, j'ai pensé que nous avions encore un espoir grâce à un obscur colonel d'un régiment de cuirassiers qui avait repoussé une compagnie de Panzers. Son nom était de Gaulle et je pense sincèrement qu'on continuera à entre parler de lui. Après tout, n'avait t'il pas écrit plusieurs ouvrages sur l'armée?

Mis à part cette activité, je passait mon temps libre à écrire aux parents ou à jouer du piano. Ou, plus rarement, à me saouler.

Aujourd'hui fut une exception dans ma routine puisque Edward, mon frère cadet, vint me voir avec Jasper.

Edward avait utilisé sa clé (il avait un double de mon appartement et moi du sien) et, avec Jasper, me trouvèrent dans le salon ou je noircissait les pages d'un carnet.

- Toujours cette satanée manie. Fit Edward d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Tu écrit aux parents?

- Non. Dis-je en rangeant le carnet. C'est personnel.

- Personnel dans quel sens? Continua mon frère tout en souriant à son compagnon.

- Est ce que je vais lire tout ce que tu écrit à Jasper?

- Tu viens de te trahir frangine. Souligna Edward avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté par Edward. Il étreignit avec tendresse la main de Jasper qui dit:

- Dis-moi chère belle-sœur, comment se nomme l'heureuse élue?

- Pourquoi vous voulez connaître son nom? Fis-je, soupçonneuse.

- Pour pouvoir la questionner. Répliqua t'il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vous vois venir bande de pervers...

- Vicieux s'il te plaît. Répondit Edward avec une voix de fausset. Nous assumons parfaitement le fait d'être des vicieuses...

Tout en rigolant, je donnai une tape amicale sur la tête de mon frère et dit:

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Emmett?

- Il est du côté de Dunkerque. Répondit Edward tout en ouvrant une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait prit dans le bar.

- Et Rosalie? (silence de Jasper) Ne me dit pas que...

- Si. Je l'ai accompagné chez un grand couturier. (soupire) Tu connaît Rose... Faut toujours que je sois avec elle... Remarque, pour une fois, elle s'est rabattue dur Poiret. Ça change de Fath ou Chanel...

- Pour moi, il n'y a aucune différence. Dis-je tout en allumant une cigarette. Tout ce que je voit, c'est que ta sœur est un vrai panier percé.

- Je sais. Fit Jasper en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Là était tout le paradoxe concernant Jasper. Il adorait sa sœur mais ne supportait pas son côté « je dépense à tort et à travers » et il avait énormément de mal à comprendre comment Emmett arrivait à fermer les yeux sur les incartades de sa femme.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. Les garçons avaient eu l'idée de ramener des disques de Charles Trenet, Maurice Chevalier et Suzy Solidor. Inutile de dire que l'après-midi fut très animé! Sans compter les bouteilles que nous avons bues... Heureusement qu'Edward et Jasper vivaient à l'étage du dessous! Une fois les garçons partis, je rangeai vaguement mon salon mais je fut surprise lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Je pensais que c'était Edward ou Jasper mais ce ne fut pas le cas quand j'ouvris. Devant ma porte se tenait Isabella Swan...

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

J'avais retrouvé ma chambre d'adolescente sans éprouver de bonheur particulier. A dire vrai, tout est allé trop vite.

Mon histoire avec Alice, la situation actuelle, ma « démobilisation » et le fait que je sois retournée chez mon père.

Papa a été ravi de mon retour et lui, d'habitude si peu expansif, avait fait l'effort de préparer un somptueux dîner ou mon ami Jacob était présent.

Jacob était arrivé en France en 1934. De confession juive, ses parents avaient fuit l'Allemagne mais Jake ne me parlait jamais de son pays d'origine ni de sa religion. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou mais il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'en parler.

Papa adore Jake qu'il considère comme son propre fils et moi, je l'adore. C'est comme mon frère et il sait tout de moi. Je corrige. Presque tout de moi. Comme papa, Jake n'a pas besoin de savoir mes préférences.

Papa s'était assis dans son fauteuil favori et lisait le journal. De temps en temps, il marmonnait dans sa barbe et cela me faisait sourire. Moi, j'étais en train de lire « le Blé en herbe » de Colette pour m'occuper l'esprit car je pensais à Alice dont je n'avais pas de nouvelles. En même temps, c'était normal vu que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui demander son adresse exacte.

_Adresse-Alice. Alice-Papa. Papa-police._

- Papa, tu peux me rendre uns service? Demandai-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

- Tout ce que tu veux. (pose son journal et sourit) Qu'est ce que ton vieux père peux faire pour toi?

- J'aimerai que tu me trouve l'adresse de quelqu'un.

- Son nom.

- Alice Cullen. Dis-je en posant mon livre. C'était ma supérieure à la Ligne et j'aimerai beaucoup la revoir.

- C'est noté. Pourquoi tu veux la voir?

- Pour avoir de ses nouvelles, je te l'ai déjà dit. On s'entendait bien.

- D'accord. Répondit papa en allumant sa pipe. Au fait, tu as vu Jacob aujourd'hui?

- Non. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine. Ile st sûrement avec ses parents.

Papa opina de la tête et murmura:

- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Nous courrons à notre perte.

- De quoi tu parles?

- De la guerre.

- Mais vous avez que ce mot là à la bouche! Dis-je en haussant le ton. On va la gagner.

- La gagner? Dit il, stupéfait. Tu crois qu'on va la gagner? Mais ça va faire comme en 14 ma petite fille.

- Nos forces ne sont pas les mêmes.

Papa haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre.

- Je vais aller prendre mon service. (se lève) Je passerai pour te donner l'adresse de ton amie.

- Merci.

La journée s'écoula avec lenteur. J'avais l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures. Pour tromper mon ennui, je lisais ou j'allais sur le balcon d'où j'avais une vue imprenable sur le Trocadéro. Je voyais des Parisiens qui se promenaient et quelques véhicules roulaient, chargés comme des mules. Bref, le quotidien sauf que je distinguait au loin des volutes de fumées noires mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Papa revint en coup de vent me donner l'adresse d'Alice et il repartit.

Je me tenait devant la porte d'un immeuble de trois étages, de type Haussmanien, situé en plein cœur de Montmartre, n'osant pas franchir l'imposante porte en chêne massif.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un? Me demanda un jeune homme à la chevelure cuivrée qui sortait de l'immeuble, sentant un peu l'alcool.

- Je viens voir une amie. Répondis-je en le dévisageant. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle habitait en plein cœur de Montmartre.

- Il y a de quoi surprendre. Confirma le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. (me tends la main) Edward Cullen.

- Isabella Swan. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Enchanté. Je suppose que vous venez voir Alice.

- Vous la connaissez? Fis-je, surprise.

- Forcément puisque c'est ma sœur

Je sourit et réalisait que j'avais devant moi l'un des frères d'Alice. Physiquement, ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup mais ils avaient tout les deux le même regard ocre.

- Alice habite au troisième étage. Reprit Edward avec un chaleureux sourire, semblable à celui de sa sœur

Edward m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée et je grimpais les trois étages aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient. Je reprit mon souffle et je frappait à sa porte, le cœur battant. Je crus que mes jambes allaient lâcher lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la porte. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise blanche et, à en juger par son expression, elle était stupéfaite de me voir ici. Sa main droite se posa sur mon avant-bras et elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur tout en fermant la porte avec son pied. Alice posa une main sur le bas de mon dos et la deuxième contre ma nuque.

- Je ne trouve pas mots assez forts pour te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir. Dit Alice d'une voix rauque.

Je sourit et glissait mes mains sous sa chemise, retrouvant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau.

- Alors embrasses moi...

Beaucoup plus tard, nous étions dans son lit. Alice était allongée sur le côté et me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus rare et précieuse qu'elle avait vue depuis des années.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu es avec moi. Murmura Alice. Comment as tu su ou j'habitais?

- Par mon père. Dis-je en me collant de tout mon long contre ma douce qui en profita pour me caresser le dos. Il est dans la police.

- C'est vrai.

- J'ai vu un de tes frères.

- Edward.

- Il a l'air assez sympathique.

- Oui. (sourit) Maintenant il sait comment s'appelle la jeune femme qui occupe mes pensées. J'espère simplement qu'Ed saura se montrer discret. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le dise aux parents avant moi.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça?

- Parce que c'est moi qui avait eu la brillante idée de dire qu'il était avec Jasper. (sourit) Après tout, je m'en fout. Ce qui compte c'est toi...

Les semaines passèrent et je faisais la navette entre l'appartement d'Alice et celui de papa. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. On se croise en coup de vent et il n'est au courant de rien. J'avais également rencontré Jasper, le compagnon d'Edward et, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice, nous nous entendions bien. Il n'y avait que le second frère d'Alice que je n'avais pas rencontré. Par contre, je n'avais aucunes nouvelles de Jake. Mon meilleur ami s'était volatilisé dans la nature. J'en avait parlé à Alice mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Au contraire, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même mais je ne m'en formalisait pas tant que ça. J'étais dans ma bulle. Bulle qui commença à éclater quand notre belle capitale fut déclarer _ville ouverte_ et que les Allemands défilèrent sur la plus belle avenue du monde. Nous les avons vus et jamais, je n'avais vu Alice aussi pâle et en colère. Je crois que si elle aurait eu une mitraillette entre les mains, elle aurait fait un carnage.

Mais tout ceci ne fut rien quand, le 17 Juin, nous entendîmes l'allocution du Maréchal Pétain...

Avec Alice, nous avions passé la journée à faire l'amour (nous étions en mode lapin... _private joke for K_) et nous avions fini par atterrir dans le salon ou Alice, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie, fumait une cigarette. Moi, je ne disais rien. J'avais la tête posée sur les genoux de ma douce qui me caressait les cheveux. Le poste de radio était juste à côté du canapé.

_Dans cette heure grave, j'ai suivi l'appel du peuple français pour prendre sur moi la tâche de former un nouveau gouvernement. Je rends hommage à la résistance héroïque de l'armée française qui combattit vaillamment contre un ennemi supérieur en matériel et en nombre. _

_Dans cette heure ci, je me donne à la France. Mes pensées vont vers les réfugiés qui, sous la menace de la guerre, ont été plongés dans la plus grande détresse._

_Aujourd'hui, je vous dis, il faut cesser de combattre. Je cherche un moyen pour délibérer avec l'ennemi d'une façon honorable en parlant de soldat en soldat. Je suis convaincu que tout le peuple français se réunira dans cette heure autour du nouveau gouvernement (….) _

- Je me levais pour aller m'asseoir en face d'Alice. Celle-ci était silencieuse et je pouvais voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? Fis-je, inquiète. La guerre est finie.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Murmura Alice.

- Comprendre quoi? Le maréchal a dit qu'il faisait don de sa personne à la France et que la guerre était terminée.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas... C'est un vieillard qui va gouverner. Un putain de vieux vieillard qui se sert de son prestige de héros pour demander l'armistice... Il propose une paix illusoire face à notre ennemi héréditaire et je ne peux pas accepter l'idée de voir mon pays rendre les armes aussi facilement...

- Alice, calme toi. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Me calmer? Dit elle en se levant. Comment veux tu que je reste calme avec tout ça?

Alice se passa une main sur le visage et je l'enlaçais. Je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur mon épaule et c'est là que je sus qu'Alice pleurait... Non pas des larmes de joie mais des larmes de rage...

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez vous? Cela vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? Et bien, vous connaissez la marche à suivre...<em>

_A bientôt,_

_K&13_


	4. Nous ne sommes pas seuls

_Histoire de bien débuter la semaine, nous mettons la suite!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le sujet nous inspire_ _énormément._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

C'est un cauchemar. Oui, c'est un putain de cauchemar...

C'est ce que je me dit depuis que je me suis levée. Bella dort encore.

Hier soir, après avoir entendu le discours et pleuré dans les bras de ma douce, j'ai picolé. Je n'était pas ivre morte mais suffisamment pintée pour pouvoir dormir d'une traite...

Assise sur une chaise sur mon balcon, je regardai le soleil se lever tout en fumant une cigarette. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas possible...

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je la prit, reconnaissant celle de Bella.

- Tu devrai être couchée. Murmura ma douce en embrassant ma nuque.

- Plus envie de dormir. (soupire) Tu te rends compte que Paris n'est plus français mais allemand?

- Alice...

- Ça me désole et j'aimerai faire quelque chose.

- A moins que tu ne sois un super héros, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose. Les faits sont là. Qu'on le veuille ou non. Dit elle en venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Je ne répondit pas et me contentai d'enfouir ma tête contre sa poitrine, mes mains posées sur sa taille fine.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire? C'est la loi du plus fort. Ils ont gagné.

- Tous ces morts, ces disparus, ces prisonniers... murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

C'est comme ça. Dit doucement Bella.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et préférai respirer son odeur. La tête posée contre sa poitrine, j'entendais battre son cœur La soie de son peignoir me caressait la joue et je glissait une main en dessous. A ce simple attouchement, Bella frissonna et murmura:

- Tu as les mains froides mon amour.

- Pas de ma faute si tu ne portes rien en dessous. Dis-je, les yeux fermés.

Ma main traça des formes abstraites sur son ventre et je ne put que sourire en entendant la respiration saccadée de Bella.

- Tu es magnifique dans ce peignoir. Dis-je à voix basse. Et tu es mieux sans...

- Allons à l'intérieur. Murmura faiblement ma douce tandis que mes lèvres taquinaient la pointe de ses seins toujours cachés par le peignoir.

- Non. Dis-je en la faisant lentement tomber sur le sol.

Relevée sur mes mes avants bras, je contemplait le visage de ma douce. Je me penchait et murmurai, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes:

- Je veux te faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Voir ton corps magnifique à la lumière du soleil qui se lève...

Bella esquissa un sourire et je l'embrassai tandis que ma main droite défaisait le nœud de sa ceinture. Je m'apprêtait à défaire le mien quand j'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir.

- Putain, fait chier... murmurai-je tout en me relevant et en aidant Bella à faire de même.

Ma douce referma son peignoir et Rosalie arriva sur le balcon, toute fringante et pimpante.

- Comment t'es rentrée? Dis-je sèchement.

- Mais par la porte. (à Bella) T'es la nouvelle conquête de mon irresponsable belle-sœur?

- Qu'est ce que tu fout chez moi?

- Pas le droit de boire un café en ta compagnie? Répondit Rosalie d'un ton ingénu.

- Excuse bidon, t'en bois jamais. Pourquoi t'es là? (sourit) Est ce que , par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne ferai pas chier chez toi? (silence de Rosalie) Donc, tu t'es dit « pourquoi ne pas aller faire chier Alice pour assouvir ma curiosité de ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de sa nuit »

- Alors, tu es la conquête de la semaine? Dit Rosalie à Bella.

Bella ne disait rien et je sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

- Rosalie, barre-toi. Va faire l'étoile de mer ou va claquer le fric d'Emmett comme tu sais si bien le faire. Dis-je, acerbe.

- Moi, faire l'étoile de mer?

- C'est pas Paris qui aurait du être déclaré ville ouverte mais toi.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis une traînée? Fit Rosalie en devenant écarlate.

- Oui. Il n'y a que le train qui ne t'es pas passée dessus. Dis-je sèchement. (elle ne répond pas) Et sache qu'elle n'est pas un numéro.

Rosalie tourna les talons et s'en alla. Bella alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

- C'est toujours comme ça entre toi et ta belle-sœur?

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que les réunions de famille sont mouvementées. Répondis-je avec un sourire amusé. Et encore, c'était plutôt gentil comme « discussion ».

- Ah bon?

- Oui. (m'assoit sur un accoudoir) En temps normal, les noms d'oiseaux fusent.

- Tu lui a carrément dit que c'était une traînée.

- Parce que c'est est une. Dis-je sèchement. A part écarter les jambes ou claquer le pognon de mon frère, elle ne sait rien faire.

- Et dire que c'est la sœur de Jasper... Je le plaint. Comment fait il pour supporter ce côté là de sa sœur?

- Je ne sais pas et je ne crois pas que Jasper ai une réponse satisfaisante à te donner. Et encore moins Emmett.

Bella sourit et se tourna vers moi. Je vis sa main jouer avec le nœud de ma ceinture et elle me dit, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir:

- Et si nous terminions ce que ton insupportable belle-sœur a interrompu?

Bella était repartie chez son père en me promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Une fois douchée et habillée, je fumais une cigarette tout en ayant la radio en fond sonore. Sur la BBC, ils passaient de la musique classique mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais entendu hier soir. Pétain disant qu'il faisait don de sa personne à la France. Du grand n'importe quoi. Proposer la paix aux Allemands, c'est comme si on emmenait un porc à l'abattoir...

La musique s'arrêta et j'entendis une voix grave et rocailleuse, comme brouillée:

_"Les chefs qui, depuis de nombreuses années, sont à la tête des armées françaises, ont formé un gouvernement._

_Ce gouvernement, alléguant la défaite de nos armées, s'est mis en rapport avec l'ennemi pour cesser le combat._

_Certes, nous avons été, nous sommes, submergés par la force mécanique, terrestre et aérienne, de l'ennemi._

_Infiniment plus que leur nombre, ce sont les chars, les avions, la tactique des Allemands qui nous font reculer. Ce sont les chars, les avions, la tactique des Allemands qui ont surpris nos chefs au point de les amener là où ils en sont aujourd'hui._

_Mais le dernier mot est-il dit? L'espérance doit-elle disparaître? La défaite est-elle définitive? Non !_

_Croyez-moi, moi qui vous parle en connaissance de cause et vous dis que rien n'est perdu pour la France. Les mêmes moyens qui nous ont vaincus peuvent faire venir un jour la victoire._

_Car la France n'est pas seule ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Elle a un vaste Empire derrière elle. Elle peut faire bloc avec l'Empire britannique qui tient la mer et continue la lutte. Elle peut, comme l'Angleterre, utiliser sans limites l'immense industrie des États-Unis_

_Cette guerre n'est pas limitée au territoire malheureux de notre pays. Cette guerre n'est pas tranchée par la bataille de France. Cette guerre est une guerre mondiale. Toutes les fautes, tous les retards, toutes les souffrances, n'empêchent pas qu'il y a, dans l'univers, tous les moyens nécessaires pour écraser un jour nos ennemis. Foudroyés aujourd'hui par la force mécanique, nous pourrons vaincre dans l'avenir par une force mécanique supérieure. Le destin du monde est là._

_Moi, Général de Gaulle, actuellement à Londres, j'invite les officiers et les soldats français qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, avec leurs armes ou sans leurs armes, j'invite les ingénieurs et les ouvriers spécialistes des industries d'armement qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, à se mettre en rapport avec moi._

_Quoi qu'il arrive, la flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s'éteindre et ne s'éteindra pas._

_Demain, comme aujourd'hui, je parlerai à la Radio de Londres."_

Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir que les Allemands se cassent de mon pays. Ce général a dit les mots que je voulais entendre. Cette voix française venue de Londres me rend espoir...

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

J'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde...

Hier soir, suite à l'allocution du Maréchal, Alice a bu. (« on va arroser cette déculottée »). Moi, je suis allée me coucher. Pas envie de voir Alice se saouler mais elle venue me rejoindre une heure plus tard. Elle sentait un peu la vodka mais était silencieuse. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je la serrai contre moi. Je ne relâchai mon étreinte que quand sa respiration m'indiqua qu'elle dormait. Moi, je mit pas mal de temps à m'endormir. Je pensais à Jacob dont je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles.

L'un des évènements les plus notables de la journée fut le moment ou la belle-sœur d'Alice, Rosalie, arriva à l'improviste. D'emblée, elle me fit une mauvaise impression. Rosalie était du genre _je ne me prend pas pour une merde mais vous, vous en êtes une._ Elle ne m'impressionnait pas mais me faisait pitié. Je crois que le moment le plus amusant a été l'échange entre ma douce et Rosalie. Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire. Je crois que ce qui a tué Rosalie, c'est le « Y'a que le train qui n'est pas passé sur toi ». Du grand art!

Après le départ de Rosalie, nous avons enfin pu faire l'amour mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Alice était toujours aussi attentive et prévenante mais elle semblait ailleurs...

Chez papa, l'ambiance était plutôt à la fête, à en juger par les nombreuses bouteilles vides qui étaient éparpillées dans le salon ainsi que le phonographe qui passait un disque de Trenet. Papa chantonnait tout en buvant un verre de vin.

- C'est un grand homme le Maréchal!

- Hein? Fis-je, surprise de le voir comme ça.

- Un grand homme. Il nous a encore sauvé. Nos gars vont revenir!continua t'il, tout joyeux. Bois donc un verre avec moi!

Je haussai les épaules et il me servit un verre.

- Au Maréchal!

Je ne répondis pas, trinquai avec lui et reposai mon verre.

- Tu ne bois pas?

- Je ne trinque pas pour une déculottée.

- Une déculottée? Tu oses dire que c'est une déculottée?

- Parfaitement.

- Je vois. Je suppose que ton amie Alice t'a bourrée le crâne avec des propos défaitistes.

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Alice? Dis-je, sur la défensive.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec elle et ça ne me plaît pas.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes des gens comme elle.

- C'est la meilleure... Tu me surveilles?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Se défendit il.

- Mais tu le sous-entends. Sache que je fréquente qui je veux. J'ai grandi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Bella, Alice n'est pas du même monde que toi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

- Et alors?

- Elle risque de t'entraîner dans des choses que tu ne connaît pas.

- Papa, Alice est mon amie. Répliquai-je d'un ton neutre.

- Dans ce cas là, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle te dit. Conclut papa en finissant son verre. Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça.

Je haussai les épaules, soulagée que papa n'ai pas compris la véritable nature de ma relation avec Alice. Dans un sens, ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de ma douce ne faisait que confirmer ce que j'avais entendu de la bouche même d'Alice.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas laisser mademoiselle Cullen t'influencer.

- D'accord. Mentis-je. Je peux partir?

Alice m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Singulier contraste avec son attitude de la veille... Elle m'embrassa et je me demandait ce qui vaait bien pu se passer pendant mon absence.

- Que se passe t'il? Demandais-je tout en enlevant ma veste.

- C'est formidable!

- De?

T'a pas écouté la BBC?

- Non. Papa était en train de se saouler pour arroser l'armistice.

- Il y a eu un discours à la BBC. Dit Alice d'une voix fébrile.

- Le même que le Maréchal?

- Non. C'était celui du général de Gaulle. Il disait que la France n'est pas vaincue et que la flamme de la résistance ne doit pas s'éteindre.

- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi joyeuse?

- Oui. J'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre. Bella, notre pays vaut la peine qu'on se batte contre les Allemands. Ils n'ont rien à faire chez nous. (sourit) Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes qu'une poignée mais demain, nous serons plus.

Alice alluma une cigarette et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Je la rejoignit et posait ma tête sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi veux tu te battre contre eux? Dis-je, inquiète.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas l'uniforme nazi et qu'il me donne de l'urticaire. Mis à part ça, c'est à cause d'un livre.

- Quel livre?

- Mein Kämpf d'Hitler. Papa me l'a fait lire quand nous sommes revenus des Olympiades de 1936. J'avais été fascinée par ce que j'avais vu. Imagine tout un peuple obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil de son chef... Des plus jeunes aux plus vieux... Enfin bref, une fois que nous sommes rentrés à la maison, papa m'a fait lire Mein Kämpf. C'est un livre édifiant. Je n'avais jamais lu un tel ramassis de conneries. Ce qu'il écrivait était tout bonnement impensable. Inconcevable mais j'ai prit conscience qu'Hitler ferait tout ce qu'il avait écrit noir sur blanc quand un ami allemand de papa est venu à la maison. Il nous a raconté les humiliations faites aux Juifs et les lois complètement tordues de Nuremberg...

- C'est pour ça que tu veux les combattre?

- Oui. Affirma Alice. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

Je réfléchit à ses paroles et je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'avais les paroles de papa en tête. Quel dilemme... Choisir entre subir ou résister. Choisir entre la vie et la mort... Faut pas se leurrer, notre monde n'est pas le Paradis. Alice ne disait rien,attendant que je parle.

- Quoique tu fasses, je serai avec toi. Murmurai-je. Je serais toujours à tes côtés... Je t'aime.

* * *

><p><em>So schön wie eine Rose, bleiben Sie in meinen Händen ...<em>

_Prochaine suite dans la semaine!_

_A bientôt,_

_13&K  
><em>


	5. Proposition scandaleuse

_Entre deux bib et les couches, voici la suite. Comme vous allez le voir, Alice prend une direction qui ne va forcément vous plaire mais, nous vous rassurons, nous n'allons pas en faire une vilaine. _

___Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_njoy ;)_

_dt13  
><em>

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

On s'occupe comme on peux dans ce Paris allemand. Fini les soirées dans les cabarets de Montmartre. Le vert de gris a remplacé la mode française. Il est également impossible de trouver certains produits et l'essence est devenu un luxe. Sans compter le gaz et l'électricité mais on s'arrange. Mais je crois qui ce qui me fait le plus pitié, ce sont les Juifs. Peuple qui n'a pas de pays et qui, à chaque siècle,e st victime de sa réputation.

Pour tromper mon ennui, quand Bella est absente, je joue du piano. Pas du Beethoven (même si j'apprécie sa musique, il est allemand) mais du Chopin ou du Debussy. En jouant, j'oublie le monde. J'oublie que je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Emmett et qu'Edward est parti rejoindre le général de Gaulle. Jasper erre, telle une âme en peine, dans leur appartement. Les seuls moments ou il est heureux, c'est quand il passe une soirée avec nous. Quand à Rosalie... C'est encore autre chose... Elle s'obstine à appeler Bella « le numéro » et continue à dilapider le pognon d'Emmett. Sans oublier qu'elle fréquente des Allemands. Jasper l'a vue à la terrasse du café du Flore avec un boche...

Bella est allongée dans mes bras et dort profondément. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour son ami Jacob. Moi, j'espère seulement que son ami a foutu le camp car les évènements ne jouent pas en sa faveur avec les lois raciales imposées par les Nazis. J'essaie de l'occuper le plus possible pour éviter qu'elle pense à ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que ce qui m'a vraiment fait réaliser que nous étions occupés, ce fut quand il fallu que j'aille à la mairie pour retirer mes cartes de ravitaillement. Et des cartes, il y en a pour tout. Textile, viande, pain, tabac... Une horreur...

N'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil, je me levai en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ma belle endormie. Enfilant à la hâte mon peignoir, j'allai dans la cuisine pour me faire chauffer un café. Du vrai que Jasper avait trouvé je ne sais ou. Une fois ma tasse prête, j'allais dans mon salon et m'asseyait dans le canapé. Alors que je jouissais d'un calme relatif, seulement troublé par le phonographe qui passait un disque de Chopin, ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- J'peux vraiment pas être tranquille... (Rosalie arrive) C'est toi qui vient me faire chier?

- Le numéro est là? Répondit Rosalie avec un léger sourire.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Je m'informe. Et, à titre d'info, mon mari est rentré dans la nuit. Mais je suppose que tu n'a rien entendu. Tu devais être trop occupée à t'envoyer en l'air.

- Et toi, tu vas enfin arrêter d'écarter les jambes dès qu'un poilu te plaît?

- Je ne suis pas anormale. Moi, j'aime la bite. Répliqua ma belle-sœur, écarlate.

- La bite allemande ouais... Rose, tire toi et va faire le trottoir. Dis-je, sèchement.

Rosalie me fit un geste assez éloquent du majeur et s'en alla. Je lâchait un soupir de soulagement, allumait une cigarette et sourit en sentant des mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules.

- Tu aurai du rester couchée. Murmurai-je. Je t'aurai rejointe.

- Et louper ta réplique sur « tu vas enfin arrêter d'écarter les jambes dès qu'un poilu te plaît? »? Je me retenait de ne pas exploser de rire.

- Emmett est revenu. Dis-je en fermant les yeux car Bella me massait le cou.

- Tu dois être contente. Répondit ma douce sans cesser son massage.

- Oui. Tu vas faire connaissance avec ma réplique masculine.

- Toi avec des poils? Plaisanta Bella.

- C'est niveau humour. Physiquement, Emmett est tout mon contraire. C'est un géant au cœur d'or.

- Tu me rassures.

J'opinai de la tête, écrasai ma cigarette et, me saisissant des mains de Bella, la fit basculer sur mes genoux. Je ne put réprimer un sourire prédateur en constatant qu'elle était nue.

- Alice, tu vas bien? Me demanda Bella en me regardant avec inquiétude.

- Hein? Oui, oui. Je suis juste surprise de te voir ainsi, telle Vénus sortant de l'onde...

- Je vois que tu as noté l'absence de vêtements. Dit elle d'un ton coquin. Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure manière pour te ramener au lit... (sourit) Le lit est une façon de parler bien sûr...

Je l'embrassai pour la faire taire et mes mains commencèrent à explorer son corps nu. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Toute en courbes et en volupté... Mes mains caressent négligemment son dos tandis que mes lèvres taquinent les tétons érigés de sa poitrine. Ses mains se sont glissées sous mon peignoir et je les sens contre ma peau. Je songe que Bella pourrait me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque en agissant ainsi car je la sens me repousser et défaire la ceinture de mon peignoir. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et, l'instant d'après, je sentais ses lèvres se balader sur mon cou. Réaction immédiate de mon corps qui en demande plus, tout comme le sien. Je le constatai en la sentant vaguement bouger sur mes cuisses.

- Tu me rend folle... murmura Bella tandis que j'effleurai ses épaules avec mes mains.

- C'est ce que je constate. Dis-je en effleurant son sexe avec mon majeur avant de le porter à mes lèvres. (le lèche) Délicieux...

Mais il devait être écrit quelque part que je ne profiterai pas d'un moment intime avec ma douce car on frappa à la porte.

- Je suis désolée. Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et alla dans la chambre. Je remit mon peignoir en place et allait ouvrir la porte. Au lieu de voir Jasper ou Emmett, je vit une femme dont j'aurai préféré oublier le visage. Devant moi, arborant un sourire arrogant, se tenait celle que la presse avait surnommée _« la Discobole aux seins coupés »_, Violette Morris.

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Alice m'entraîne dans un tourbillon de plaisir sans fin. Dans ses bras, j'oublie tout, y compris Jake et la relation légèrement conflictuelle que j'entretiens avec mon père. C'est bien simple, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi fasciné par les Allemands. Tout comme je ne supporte pas son côté inquisiteur concernant Alice.

Justement, en parlant d'Alice, je trouve qu'elle est un peu tendue en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense à beaucoup de choses mais qu'elle ne veux pas m'en parler. Et pourtant, elle est toujours aussi aimante, toujours aussi protectrice...

Dans la chambre, je finissais de boutonner une des chemises d'Alice tout en maudissant le sort de ne pas pu avoir fait l'amour avec ma douce quand je l'entendu pousser un cri de surprise. J'arrivais en courant dans le salon et je vit Alice qui regardait fixement quelqu'un. Une femme pour être précise. Malgré son physique, ses vêtements (un complet d'homme) et les cheveux coupés très courts (ah, la gomina et la raie sur le côté!), c'était bel et bien une femme qui se tenait devant nous.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas? Demanda la femme à Alice.

- Si, si. Bella, voici Violette. Répondit Alice d'un ton neutre.

Violette me serra la main. Elle a la poigne d'un homme, c'est pas possible...

Alice nous fit signe de passer au salon et nous la suivîmes. Violette prit place dans le canapé tandis qu'Alice restait debout. Je remarquait qu'elle reluquait Alice avec un sourire en coin et je sentait la jalousie prendre le dessus.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Fini par demander Alice.

- Savoir comment tu vas.

- Ça fait trois ans que je ne t'ai pas vue. Pourquoi maintenant?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas plus chez Nathalie?

- Pour des raisons qui me sont propres.

- Tu m'évites?

- Ta compagnie est tout sauf agréable. Dit Alice en allumant une cigarette.

- Tu ne disais pas ça avant...

- Ce qui t'attirai chez moi, c'était mon nom.

- Et ton cul. Répondit Violette avec un sourire narquois.

Curieusement, Alice ne répliqua pas et me fit signe de ne pas parler.

- En tout cas, cela ne me dit pas ce que tu me veux.

Violette s'étira et alluma sa cigarette avant de parler.

- On recherche des interprètes et j'ai pensé à toi. Bureau des achats et des ventes au profit des Allemands. Il y a pas mal d'argent à se faire.

- Et c'est où? Demanda Alice d'un ton neutre tandis que j'étais horrifiée par ce que cette femme lui proposait.

- 93 rue Lauriston. (se lève) N'y voit aucune entourloupe de ma part. J'ai fait table rase du passé. (sourit) J'attends ta réponse.

Violette nous salua d'un signe de tête et s'en alla. Alice resta pensive quelques minutes et alluma une cigarette. Moi, je fulminait. Alice dut s'en apercevoir car elle me sourit.

- C'est qui pour toi? Demandais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître jalouse.

- Une salope de la pire espèce mais il vaut mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie.

- Tu as couché avec elle?

- Non. Dit Alice en éclatant de rire. Moi, coucher avec elle? C'est comme si tu me demandais si j'appréciais Rosalie... (sourit) Violette n'a jamais apprécié le fait que je ne réponde pas à ses avances.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous? Demandais-je, soulagée que ma belle n'ai jamais couché avec cette bonne femme.

- Hormis de l'admiration que j'ai eu pour la sportive qu'elle fut, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

Alice m'attira dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Cette proposition qu'elle t'a fait... Tu vas dire quoi?

- Sûrement oui...

Je me détachai de son étreinte et filai dans sa chambre. Alice allait travailler pour les Allemands alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'ils étaient capables de tout? Je m'asseyait sur le lit, abasourdie par ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je sentis le matelas se creuser derrière moi et des mains se posèrent sur ma taille.

- Ne me touche pas. Dis-je, sèchement.

- Tu ne m'a pas laissé finir. Murmura Alice. Je vais dire oui car c'est un excellent moyen de les infiltrer. Mon nom de famille est très connu et Violette le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'en a parlé. Tout ce que j'aurai à faire, c'est observer et de faire un compte rendu à Jasper qui transmettra à Edward et qui fera suivre.

- Et moi dans tout ça?

- Toi? Tu es la fille d'un officier de police. Tu n'as rien à craindre. (soupire) Tu m'as dit que quoi que je fasse, tu serais avec moi...

- Je sais mais là, c'est te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Je veux une France libre. Murmura Alice. Je veux vieillir et t'aimer dans une France libérée des Nazis...

J'opinais de la tête, sachant qu'Alice ne changerai pas d'avis. Je l'aime et c'est comme ça. Elle a choisi de combattre et je me doit d'être à ses côtés. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on dit. Seulement voilà, une petite voix me dit que je n'en réchapperait pas indemne...

* * *

><p><em>Cela vous a plu? Si oui, reviews!<em>

_NB (de la part de Kousto): petites précisions quand même. Violette Morris a réellement existé. C'était une sportive accomplie pendant les Années Folles après avoir été ambulancière pendant la première guerre mondiale. Morris doit sa "notoriété" à son attitude pendant la 2°guerre car elle travaillait dans la bande à LAffont (qui étaient des gestapistes français). La Nathalie à laquelle Alice fait référence est Nathalie Clifford-Barney dont 13 a fait mention dans "d'entre les morts"_ _(pour résumer, elle tenait un salon littéraire très connu dans le milieu lesbien des années 20 & 30)_

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_K& 13_


	6. Emmett

_Chapitre un peu plus sombre pour nos deux héroïnes. Enfin bon, vous verrez bien. _

_Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_ Enjoy :), _

_Cdt13_

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Je me maudis. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir depuis que je « travaille » avec Violette. Je ne dit rien à Bella pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Edward est Dieu sais où. Jasper vaque à ses occupations et passe du temps avec nous. Rosalie continue sa valse des amants et Emmett... Difficile de savoir à quoi il pense. La politique ne l'intéresse pas mais il semblerait qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je fait. S'il savait...

Six mois que je suis là dedans. Six putain de mois ou je me dégoûte. Violette avait raison sur un point: il y a pas mal d'argent à se faire mais c'est sur le dos des Juifs. Tous leurs biens sont confisqués, entreposés et, ensuite, l'occupant se sert, moyennant finances mais ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Avec les lois raciales en vigueur, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec les Allemands. Nous travaillons pour eux ou avec eux, suivant les directives du « patron ». Patron qui ne pose pas de questions sur ses « employés » et qui me fout une paix royale parce que je connais Violette. Pas comme celle qu'on surnomme « la Comtesse » dont il a fait sa maîtresse attitrée...

Jasper est au courant de tout cela. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour me réconforter, pour me convaincre que cela ne va pas durer mais je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Mes moments de calme, c'est avec Bella que je les passent. Ma douce ne me pose pas de questions sur ce que je fait et a bien vu que je ne voulais pas en parler. Nous passons notre temps à faire l'amour. J'oublie tout quand je suis dans ses bras. J'oublie le monde extérieur en la tenant simplement dans mes bras...

C'est ce que je fait en ce moment. Bella est allongée contre moi et semble dormir. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas et je me contente de lui caresser les cheveux.

- J'ai vu Jacob. Murmura ma douce.

- Ton ami juif?

- Oui. Il est retourné chez lui après avoir mis ses parents en sécurité. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils sont en Suisse.

- Il faudrait que Jacob y aille aussi. Dis-je, pensive. Les évènements ne jouent pas en sa faveur.

- Parce qu'il est Juif?

- Parce qu'il est Juif et que les Allemands les considèrent comme des sous hommes... Et vu ce que je vois et entends... Jacob doit impérativement rejoindre ses parents.

- Je veux bien mais comment faire?

- Jasper. Répondis-je.

- Tout les Juifs sont recensés et portent une étoile de David. Objecta Bella. Il est retourné à son appartement et s'il s'en va...

- Jacob viendra ici. Les Allemands ne penseront jamais à venir le chercher ici. Il ne faut pas oublier que Rosalie est la maîtresse d'un officier, qu'Emmett est un ancien prisonnier de guerre et que je travaille pour eux. (soupire) Le temps que Jasper mette au point les détails pour organiser le passage de ton ami en Suisse ou en zone libre, il restera avec nous.

- Je lui dirais. Promis Bella. (sourit) Assez parlé de la guerre... Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

- Dans ce cas, que dirait tu d'écouter un peu de musique?

- Allemande?

- Non. Chopin et Debussy. Ras le cul des Allemands...

- Sur le tourne disque?

- Au piano. Et si tu es sage, je t'apprendrai à en jouer.

- Je suis toujours sage. Répondit ma douce avec un air innocent sur le visage.

- Ça reste à voir. Dis-je en riant et en me levant. Allez, debout mademoiselle Swan.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et allâmes dans le salon ou je m'installais au piano tandis que Bella prenait place dans un fauteuil mais, au lieu de jouer, je la regardais.

Si belle et si innocente. Si désirable... J'ai toujours autant de mal à croire qu'elle soit à mes côtés, que cette délicieuse jeune femme fasse partie de ma vie. Je n'ai absolument pas le courage de lui parler de ce que je fait. Je dois la protéger au maximum. Protéger cette magnifique jeune femme de toutes les horreurs même si j'y perd des plumes. Sa liberté est le bien le plus important.

- Tu ne joues pas?

- Non. Répondis-je en souriant. Je pensais à toi.

- Ah bon? Fit elle, surprise.

- Oui. Je me disais que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi...

Une délicate couleur rouge colora ses joues pâles et je fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser. Mes mains effleurèrent les touches et Chopin envahit la pièce...

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Ile st difficile pour moi de savoir exactement en quoi consiste le boulot d'Alice. Elle en parle pas. Une vraie tombe pour reprendre une expression de Jasper mais j'ai demandé à papa qui m'a dit: _le 93 rue Lauriston? Un repaire de voleurs en tout genre travaillant pour les Allemands. Tortures et vols font parties de leurs activités, surtout concernant les Juifs._

Cela m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Alice ne peux pas être complice de tout ça. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a dit pour Jacob mais, en même temps, le jeu est truqué. Je suppose qu'Alice doit donner le change... Et il y a autre chose qui m'agace. C'est le fait de savoir que l'autre ersatz de femme est avec elle...

Chopin s'était arrêté depuis quelques minutes et je sentais qu'Alice me regardait. Son regard ocre me détaillait. Comme à chaque fois, je me sens fondre. Regard qui reflète tout l'amour que la belle Alice Cullen a pour moi. Regard dans lequel j'oublie tout...

Alice me rejoignit et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- Chopin t'a plu? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui.

- Menteuse. Répondit Alice, toujours souriante. A un moment, j'ai viré sur Debussy et tu ne t'en ai même pas rendue compte.

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Puis-je les connaître?

- Je pensais à quelque chose... Que représente Violette pour toi? Quand elle est venue ici pour te proposer ce... travail, elle n'arrêtait pas de te reluquer.

- Ma Bella serait elle jalouse? Plaisanta Alice.

- Faut croire. T'as vu comment elle te regardait? Comme si tu étais de la viande fraîche.

- Moi, coucher avec Violette? Autant essayer d'être copine avec Rosalie. Violette ne représente rien pour moi. J'ai eu de l'admiration pour sa carrière sportive mais la femme en elle-même ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère largement les nuits passées à tes côtés que les journées ou Violette me parle de ses conquêtes.

- Parce qu'elle a une vie sexuelle?

- Son physique plaît à certaines femmes mais les femmes s'habillant en hommes et faisant tout comme eux ne m'attirent pas du tout. (sourit) Je les préfèrent brunes avec des grands yeux chocolat et n'hésitant pas à prendre des initiatives. Comme cette fameuse fois près du fort, alors qu'il pleuvait...

A l'évocation de cette fameuse journée, je rougis. Alice s'en rendit compte et me caressa les cheveux.

- Ce fut le moment le plus excitant de toute ma vie. Murmura ma douce. Qui aurai pu penser que la sage et sérieuse Isabella Swan avait un tempérament de feu?

- Je cache bien mon jeu. Dis-je en la faisant basculer sur moi. Il y a encore des choses que tu ignores. (l'embrasse) Mais tu n'en connaîtra la teneur que ce soir.

- Vilaine. Répondit Alice, frustrée.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Alice éclata de rire et se releva. Elle alluma une cigarette et alla sur le balcon tandis que je restait assise. J'aurai très bien pu la rejoindre mais je respectait les moments ou elle avait besoin d'être toute seule. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'elle fait et du fait qu'Emmett vienne aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux courts, au regard ocre et au sourire chaleureux rentra dans le salon. Alice nous rejoignit et le géant me dévisagea.

- Isabella. Me dit il en tendant sa main. Je suis Emmett.

- Enchantée. Répondis-je en serrant la main tendue. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bella.

- C'est donc toi qui a mit fin à la ribambelle des nanas qui venaient ici.

- Emmett. Gronda Alice, visiblement amusée par les propos de son frère.

- Ben quoi? Dit le géant en haussant les épaules. Si je n'ai même plus le droit d'asticoter ma belle-sœur, ou va le monde?

- Alice éclata de rire et Emmett me sourit.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici? Demanda Alice à son frère.

- Rien de spécial. Rosalie n'est pas à la maison et Jasper... Aucune idée. D'ailleurs, ou est Ed?

- Je l'ignore. Mentit Alice.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas rendu en Angleterre pour ce pseudo général. Ce n'est pas lui l'autorité de la France mais le Maréchal.

- Si tu le dit. Soupira ma douce.

- Tu n'es pas de mon avis? Dit Emmett en se tournant vers moi.

- Moi et la politique, ça fait deux. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Au risque de me faire passer pour une matérialiste, du moment que mon confort ne change pas, le reste, je m'en fout.

- Et toi, maintenant que tu es libre, que va tu faire? Demanda Alice en allumant une cigarette.

- Déjà, passer un peu de temps avec Rose. Et ensuite... J'ai quelques pistes pour du boulot.

- Quel genre?

- Ben... Y'a cette histoire de milice qui me tente mais comme cela ressemble à l'armée... Je crois que je vais opter pour la rue des Saussaies ou l'avenue Henri-Martin.

- Tu vas travailler avec les Allemands? Dit Alice, stupéfaite au point de laisser sa cigarette choir de ses lèvres.

- T'es bien avec la bande à Laffont toi.

- C'est pas pareil. Répliqua Alice en récupérant sa cigarette. C'est français.

- Français de mon cul ouais... Y'a qu'à voir ce que vous faites. Et en plus, t'es avec Violette. Ricana Emmett avec un sourire narquois.

- Viens pas me faire chier avec elle. Menaça Alice. J'ai déjà droit à la liste de ses conquêtes... Emmett, si tu continues à me parler d'elle, tu vas en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres sur l'autre dinde qui te sert de femme.

- On parle de moi? Dit alors Rosalie qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. Salut numéro.

- J'suis pas un numéro. Répliquai-je en regardant la nouvelle arrivante.

- T'es juste la nouvelle lubie de ma très chère belle-sœur qui te larguera une fois qu'elle en aura fini avec toi.

- Balaye devant ta porte avant de sortir des conneries pareilles. Elles sont aussi énormes que ton cul.

- Que tu aimerai bien te faire.

- Certainement pas. Je passe pas derrière des...

- Stop! Dit Alice, sèchement. Emmett, tu embarques ta catin et vous foutez le camp de chez moi. J'suis pas d'humeur à supporter les commentaires de ton roquet.

- Alice, je... commença Rosalie.

- Emmett, quand tu t'es marié avec elle, la muselière était en option? Continua Alice en ignorant Rosalie.

Emmett ne répondit pas et eut un fou rire en voyant la tête de sa femme qui était sidérée par sa réaction. Le géant nous salua et, entraînant Blondie avec lui, s'en alla. Alice alla sur le balcon et je la suivi. Elle me tournai le dos et je devinais qu'elle était soucieuse.

- Emmett va droit dans le mur s'il fait ce qu'il a dit. Fini par dire Alice sans se retourner.

- Il est sérieux pour ce qu'il a dit sur ton boulot? Dis-je, inquiète.

- Disons que nous adorons nous lancer des piques. (Alice se retourne) Et puis, j'ai adoré tes mots doux avec Rosalie.

- Je me retenait pourtant. A cause d'Emmett.

- T'inquiètes pas, il est déjà au courant que sa catin se tape la moitié du tout Paris allemand.

- Et il ne dit rien? Fis-je, étonnée.

- Il s'en tamponne. Du moment qu'il ne la voit pas avec un de ses amants...

- Drôle de couple. Marmonnais-je.

Alice sourit et me prit dans ses bras. J'en fermait les yeux de plaisir. Par ce simple geste, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras même si, au fond de moi, j'étais morte de trouille parce que ma belle Alice joue à un jeu dangereux.

_Français de mon cul ouais... Y'a qu'à voir ce que vous faites. Et en plus, t'es avec Violette._

Dit moi ce que tu fait avec eux ma belle Alice... Parle moi, je peux tout entendre venant de toi...

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre avant dimanche avec (roulement de tambour...) un lemon pour le POV d'Alice! Mais une mauvaise surprise pour Bella... <em>

_Sinon, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews!_

_ A bientôt, _

_K&13_


	7. Dégoût

_Nous aurions du poster la suite dimanche mais il fallait bien se reposer avec la magistrale cuite du week end... Et avec une miss K qui est incapable d'écrire pour l'instant, cela a été un peu plus long! Prochaine suite dans la semaine!_

_ Bonne lecture, _

_Enjoy :) _

_Cdt13_

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Mon dieu... Dans quoi je me suis embarquée?

Je voit et j'entends des choses sans nom. L'horreur avec un grand H. Je revoit encore la tête de Jasper quand je lui ai fait mon dernier rapport. Il oscillait entre l'incrédulité et l'effroi. Maintenant, en plus de la spoliation des biens juifs, on torture des Français dont le seul « crime » est de résister à l'occupant. Tout les moyens sont « bons » pour les faire parler. C'est inhumain. Quand je suis chez moi, j'entends encore leurs cris et leurs supplications... Je n'y participe pas mais je suis tombée sur une de leurs séances par hasard. Difficile pour moi de réaliser ce que j'ai vu et d'oublier la satisfaction sur le visage de Violette qui torturait une femme... Femme qui n'avait pas crié une seule fois malgré ce que Violette lui faisait subir et pourtant, elle n'y allait pas de main morte!

Voilà à quoi j'ai involontairement assisté. J'ai vu le plus mauvais côté de l'homme. Je sais ce qui m'attends si jamais je tombe entre leurs mains.

A Bella, je ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. Je passe pratiquement toutes mes nuits à la regarder dormir.

Dans notre grand lit, Bella est endormie et je la regarde. Je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil et je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Bella se colla contre moi et je lâchai un soupir de contentement. Cela fait deux mois que je refuse tout contact physique avec elle. Deux mois ou je refuse de lui faire l'amour parce que j'ai l'image de cette femme torturée en moi et que j'imagine que c'est ma douce...

- Tu ne dors pas? Murmura Bella d'une voix endormie.

- Non. Rendors toi mon ange. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Bella marmonna et je la sentit qui m'attirai contre elle.

- Non. Murmurai-je tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissait sous mon maillot.

- Alice... me supplia t'elle.

- Non.

- Je t'en prie...

- Je ne peux pas.

Bella me relâcha et se mit sur le côté. Son regard chocolat me scrutait et elle dit:

- Est ce que tu me trompes?

- Non. C'est juste que...

- Je ne t'attires plus? Demanda Bella avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

- Tu m'attires comme au premier jour. Là n'est pas le problème.

- Alors, d'où ça vient le fait que tu ne me touches plus depuis deux mois?

- Violette. Fini-je par dire.

- Violette? S'exclama Bella, stupéfaite. Tu t'envoies en l'air avec cette chose? Tu me trompes avec cette bonne femme qui ressemble à un homme?

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et la regardait. Dieu qu'elle est belle en colère...

- Pour la énième fois, je ne couche pas avec Violette. Tu dois me croire Bella. Tu es la seule que j'aime.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me touches plus?

En cet instant même, je me demandais s'il fallait que j'avoue à Bella ce que j'avais vu ou ne rien lui dire et qu'elle croie que j'ai une liaison avec Violette. Finalement, j'optais pour la première solution.

- Si je ne te touches plus, c'est que j'ai vu quelque chose. Parce que j'ai vu Violette faire quelque chose.

- Tu l'as surprise en train de s'envoyer en l'air et ça t'a traumatisée? Répliqua Bella, ironique.

- J'aurai mieux aimé. Dis-je, d'un ton sombre. (soupire) J'avais besoin de sa signature pour un papier et Violette n'était pas dans son bureau. Ayant entendu des bruits bizarres provenant d'une pièce située à côté, j'y suis allée...

- Et?

- J'ai ouvert la porte et ce que j'y vis me fit peur. Une femme, les mains menottées et assise sur une chaise, se faisait battre par Violette à coups de gourdin... Et, apparemment, cela faisait un moment que cela durait... Cette femme était en sang et ne criait pas. Pas un seul son sortait de ses lèvres en dépit de ce que lui faisait Violette... (murmure) Elle prenait son pied à battre cette femme... Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'imaginer à sa place...

Je ne put en dire plus et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais soulagée de pouvoir le dire à Bella mais, en même temps, je me demandais si j'avais bien fait.

- Indirectement, je suis complice de tout ça... dis-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Bella m'avait attirée contre elle. Ce n'est plus une question de fric ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... C'est beaucoup plus grave.

Bella me regarda et elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu as peur pour moi.

- Je ne supporterais pas le fait qu'ils posent leurs mains sur toi. Avouais-je en inversant la position pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils fassent du mal à la femme que j'aime...

- Tu m'aimes?

- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Murmurai-je en détaillant son visage. Les mots ne reflètent pas assez tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres sensuelles et je me penchais pour l'embrasser. A l'instant même ou mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, je sus que je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. J'avais désespérément envie de me fondre en elle, de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime...

Mes mains se promenèrent sur son corps, redécouvrant son ventre plat, ses hanches, la courbe arrondie de ses fesses tandis que mes lèvres partirent à l'assaut de sa poitrine. Je sens ses mains s'égarer contre mes épaules. Bella lâche des soupirs et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Comme cela m'avait manqué! A la lumière d'une lampe à pétrole posée sur ma table de nuit, nos deux corps prennent des teintes différentes... C'est une renaissance et je veux prendre mon temps. L'emmener jusqu'au point de non-retour, l'entendre me supplier de lui donner ce qu'elle veux.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissait guider par la respiration de Bella. Mes mains étaient partout et nulle part, allumant un brasier en elle mais je voulais attendre.

- Alice... murmura Bella d'une voix rauque.

- Pas encore. Répondis-je en l'embrassant. Pas encore.

Un soupir de frustration franchit ses lèvres et je souris, amusée par la situation.

- Sadique.

- Je sais. Murmurai-je en laissant une de mes mains caresser son ventre.

Tandis que mes lèvres taquinaient ses seins, mes mains caressaient ses cuisses. Je sentais Bella frémir sous mes mains et je décidai de mettre fin à cette torture. Je fit lentement glisser ma main le long de son pubis et sourit en constatant qu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

- Alice...

Lentement, très lentement, j'accordais à Bella ce qu'elle me demandait...

- Un peu sadique sur les bords. Murmura Bella quelques minutes plus tard en étant allongée dans mes bras tandis que je fumais une cigarette.

- Je voulais prendre mon temps. Répliquais-je en éteignant ma cigarette.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Chuchota ma douce en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Je doit aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai été élevée comme ça, avec des idéaux et des principes.

- Même si tu dois y laisser ta peau?

- C'est comme ça. Tant pis si je dois avoir une fausse réputation et que je doive en pâtir quand tout sera terminé.

- Alice?

- Oui.

- Promet moi que tu seras toujours avec moi.

- Je te le promet. Répondis-je tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas une promesse en l'air.

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Alice a vu l'innommable. Je la revoit encore pleurer dans mes bras. Sincèrement, j'aurai largement préféré qu'elle me dise: _je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Violette_. Je ne peux pas le concevoir.

A présent, je comprend mieux pourquoi Alice ressent le besoin de s'isoler. Même si elle ne me parle pas de ce qui se passe, je voit bien à sa tête que cela la rend malade.

Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence quand elle est toute seule. Je me contente d'être dans le salon et d'attendre qu'Alice vienne me voir. Pour reprendre une expression favorite d'Alice, nous sommes en mode lapin. Honnêtement, le sexe nous permet d'oublier tout ce qui se rapporte à ce que nous vivons.

Depuis quelques semaines, sans qu'Alice soit au courant, avec Jasper, nous mettons des tracts appelant à la résistance dans des boîtes aux lettres. C'est tout se dont je suis capable de faire.

Jacob vit désormais dans la cave de la maison de famille Cullen. Jasper s'occupe énormément de lui et je le voit tout les jours, une fois qu'Alice est endormie. Secret de polichinelle entre nous trois mais Alice m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à avoir un minimum de contact avec mon ami.

_Comprend moi Bella, vu ce que je fait, je ne peux pas. J'aurai toujours cette impression de voir une victime devant moi..._

Je ne vis pas ce qu'elle vit mais j'entends ce qu'Alice marmonne quand elle dort. Apparemment, Violette ferait plus que torturer ses victimes... Comment Alice fait pour ne pas montrer que tout ceci la rend malade?

Mes relations avec papa se sont complètement dégradées. Pour moi, il n'est plus qu'un étranger.

Il a totalement basculé dans la collaboration et travaille désormais pour le Commissariat général aux questions juives. Papa a également découvert la véritable nature de ma relation avec Alice.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une fille aussi anormale? Va au diable, enfant de Satan. Les gens comme toi sont des anormaux. Tant que je vivrai, tu ne mettra plus un pied sous mon toit!_

Après une virée culturelle avec Jasper (surtout parce qu'il tenait à me faire voir une expo qui m'a fait froid dans le dos), je suis rentrée à l'appartement. Comme je m'y attendais, il était désert. J'allais sur le balcon et, allongée sur une chaise longue, Alice dormait. Une de ses mains pendait et je remarquait qu'une bouteille de vin était posée sur le sol. J'étais un peu perplexe car ma douce ne buvait pas en journée.

- Alice? Murmurai-je en venant près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Moui? Dit elle d'une voix endormie.

- Tu as bu?

Alice ne répondit pas et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard ocre se posa sur moi et j'y lu de la tristesse.

- Que se passe t'il? Fis-je en la regardant.

- Je... (soupire) Je suis un monstre Bella.

* * *

><p><em>POV très court de Bella mais nous nous rattraperons pour la suite! A votre avis, pourquoi Alice dit qu'elle est un monstre?<em>

_a bientôt,  
><em>

_K&13  
><em>


	8. La peur d'Alice

_Chapitre un tantinet plus noir que les précédents mais qui est également rempli d'un peu de tendresse entre nos deux héroïnes.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ;) _

_Cdt13_

_PS: Merci pour vos reviews! Xenarielle, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Alice, elle n'a pas participé aux "exploits" de a juste constaté de visu que les collabos n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur.  
><em>

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

- Je suis un monstre... répétais-je en détournant le regard.

- Tu n'en n'es pas un. Répondit ma douce en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

- Si. Je t'entraîne dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. (soupire) Je fait celle qui est forte. Celle que rien n'atteint mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis incapable de parler à ton ami...

- Pour des raisons qui te sont propres et que je peux comprendre.

- Justement... dis-je en m'asseyant. Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans une glace par rapport à ce que je fait. A ce que je suis obligée de faire... Je croyais à la bonté de l'être humain mais j'ai vite perdu mes illusions...

- Je suis là, tu peux me parler. Dit Bella d'une voix douce mais j'y décelais une trace d'angoisse.

- Te parler de quoi? Dis-je après quelques secondes de silence. Des saloperies sans nom que fait Violette sur des femmes dont le seul « crime » est de vouloir une France libre? Je suis témoin de tout ça et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas intervenir quand elle fait tout ça...

Des images de Violette torturant sa dernière victime me revinrent à l'esprit et je me sentais nauséeuse. Rien à voir avec la bouteille que je me suis enfilée avant que ma douce n'arrive et que je perde pied.

- Alice, ce que tu fait est juste.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste de se taire. Répliquai-je sèchement.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques jours que tu te foutais des circonstances et que le plus important était ce que tu faisais avec Jasper.

Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille et j'enfouis mon visage contre son ventre. Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues et Bella continuait de me caresser les cheveux.

- J'ai tellement peur... avouais-je.

Bella ne répondit pas et attendit que mes pleurs se calment avant de me relever pour aller dans la chambre ou elle me fit allonger dans notre lit. Je la sentis se coucher contre moi, en cuillère et poser une main sur ma hanche.

- Quand tout ceci sera fini, nous quitterons Paris pour aller vivre en bord de mer avec Edward et Jasper... murmura t'elle d'une voix apaisante. Et nous essaierons d'oublier cette saloperie de guerre... Nous passerons toutes nos soirées à nous saouler et nos journées à faire l'amour... Tu m'apprendras à jouer du piano... A jouer du Chopin ou du Debussy... Mais pas de compositeurs allemands. Et nous irons également voir ces artistes que tu aimest tant...

Tandis que Bella parlait d'un futur possible, je me laissait envahir par la douce chaleur de son corps et je fini par m'endormir.

Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Depuis quelques jours, je suis en congé maladie. La raison officielle est que j'ai chopé un sale virus mais, la raison officieuse est que je suis à bout. Physiquement, je tiens encore debout mais c'est psychologiquement que je ne tiens plus. Besoin de faire une pause. Un break comme aurait dit papa.

J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles d'Edward. Il s'est engagé dans les FFL et se trouve actuellement en Afrique du nord. Jasper en a eu également et il est heureux. Il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles depuis quelques jours et, en le questionnant un peu, il m'a avoué qu'il avait eu la visite d'Edward le mois dernier. Juste un aller/retour en Lysander sous le prétexte de récupérer des infos sur le réseau de Jasper.

Rosalie est toujours égale à elle-même. Elle vient, elle rentre chez moi sans prévenir et cela agace Bella qui se demande quand est ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir faire l'amour sans être dérangées. Et il y a toujours leurs petits mots d'amour. D'ailleurs, je crois que Bella est plus forte que moi à ce petit jeu!

Quand à Emmett... On se croise sur le palier, rien de plus. Nous ne nous parlons pas. Je sais qu'il est rue des Saussaies mais cela s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait. Peut être que je ne veux pas savoir parce que j'ai une idée de ce qu'il peux faire...

Jacob.. Il m'est difficile de parler avec lui. Je lui apporte de la nourriture, des cigarettes, de l'alcool, des livres et des journaux mais je ne peux pas lui parler. Il me rappelle ma culpabilité par rapport à ce que je fait. Nos échanges sont silencieux mais je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est « heureux » de ce que nous faisons pour lui.

Et Bella... Mon Isabella joue avec le feu mais je ne peux pas la blâmer. Je ne peux pas lui faire de reproches sur quoi que ce soit. Je sais ce qu'elle fait avec Jasper. Je suis fière d'elle et en même temps, j'ai peur pour elle...

Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vue Bella et je ne sais pas ou elle est. Elle n'est pas chez son père et Jasper n'a aucune idée d'où elle est. Il m'a dit qu'elle devait passer aux différentes boîtes aux lettres et faire son rapport pour le radio l'envoie à Londres mais, apparemment, il y aurai pas mal de camion-gonio sur Paris et qu'ils brouilleraient les fréquences radio avec une facilité déconcertante.

Son absence me bouffe et j'erre comme une âme en peine à la maison. Je prie je ne sais quel dieu pour que ma Bella soit simplement retenue quelque part. Chez une de ses connaissances par exemple ou qu'elle ai prit contact avec la famille de Jacob.

Je m'apprêtais à passer ma troisième nuit toute seule dans mon appartement quand on sonna à ma porte. Intriguée, j'allais ouvrir et je vit Emmett, tenant quelqu'un dans ses bras. Sans rien dire, le visage fermé, Emmett alla dans ma chambre et je le suivit. Il posa le plus doucement possible la personne sur mon lit et je me penchais pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. En voyant les boucles brunes, je ne pût m'empêcher de crier. Bella était allongée sur notre lit, le visage tuméfié, sa longue chevelure brune poisseuse de sang.

- Comment... dis-je en serrant les dents tandis que mon regard ne pouvait se détacher du visage de ma douce.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit mon frère en baissant la tête. Alice, Bella a été arrêtée devant une boîte aux lettres qui servait de souricière.

Je me tournais vers Emmett et je sentais la colère qui qui bouillait dans mes veines.

- Connard! Criais-je. T'es qu'un sale enfoiré! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Bella? Qu'est ce que tes salopards de copains ont fait à ma femme?

- Je n'étais pas là quand ils ont fait ça. Argumenta t'il en reculant.

- Menteur! Hurlais-je. Putain Emmett! Regarde ou ça mène de travailler avec eux!

- Tu travailles bien avec eux...

- Je joue double-jeu espèce de connard!Tu crois quoi? Que je travaille avec Violette pour le plaisir? Regarde un peu ce que tes prétendus copains ont fait à Bella! Regarde là Emmett et ose me dire que tu l'ignorais.

Je vis mon frère jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Bella et il me regarda, l'air perdu.

- Je te jure que je l'ignorais Alice. Crois moi, je ne le savais pas. Dit il avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je devais simplement aller voir si les personnes interrogées avaient encore des valeurs sur elles et c'est là que je l'ai vue... Bella venait de subir la baignoire et elle était assise, menottée à une chaise en attendant la relève... Je n'ai pas réfléchit... J'ai prit une gabardine, je l'ai détachée et prise dans mes bras, Bella étant incapable de marcher...

- Et comment tu as fait pour la sortir? Dis-je, sceptique par rapport à ce qu'il racontait.

- Je l'ai mise dans mon véhicule de service et j'ai été récupérer ses papiers. J'ai également prit soin d'effacer son nom des registres...

- Et tout ça sans que tes potes ne s'en aperçoivent?

- J'ai eu du bol. La relève était en train de se faire.

Je réfléchit quelques secondes et je dit, en regardant Emmett dans les yeux:

- Maintenant, tu as vu ce dont tes copains sont capables de faire. Arrête pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Je ne peux pas. Par rapport à toi, je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça, par rapport à moi? Fis-je, surprise.

- Ils savent que je suis ton frère et qu'Ed s'est tiré en Angleterre.

- Je te le répète, arrête tant que tu le peux. Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fait le pour Bella...

Emmett jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Bella et, sans me répondre, partit.

Je restait seule avec Bella qui semblait être endormie. Je me sentais coupable. Coupable de l'avoir attirée dans une voie qui n'est pas la sienne. Coupable de la voir dans cet état là.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur mon épaule.

- C'est Emmett qui m'a dit pour Bella. Murmura Jasper. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du l'entraîner dans tout ça.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi...

- Oui. Va me chercher une bassine d'eau et du désinfectant.

Jasper revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre me donner ce que je lui avait demandé et resta à côté de moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Rentre chez toi. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Jasper opina de la tête et s'en alla. J'observais ma douce et je me décidais à la déshabiller. En enlevant ses vêtements trempés et couvert de sang, je constatai qu'elle avait des bleus partout.

- Les salauds... sifflais-je entre mes dents tout en la nettoyant du mieux que je le pouvais.

Bella s'agita un peu quand je lui désinfectais la plaie qu'elle avait à l'arcade gauche et elle murmura, d'une voix atone:

- Alice...

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Chaque mouvement me fait mal, y compris quand je respire. Je suppose que je doit avoir quelques côtes de brisées.

De mon arrestation, je ne me souvient de pas grand chose. Juste de l'arrivée de deux miliciens. Par contre, je me souvient de ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis arrivée chez Alice. Je me rappelle juste être restée assise, menottée à une chaise, juste après une séance de baignoire.

Depuis, plus rien. Je sais que j'ai vaguement reprit conscience quand j'ai sentit qu'on me déshabillait et que j'ai reconnu le toucher délicat mais hésitant d'Alice.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent dans le flou le plus complet. Alice me réveillait toutes les deux heures pour que je m'hydrate et m'alimente un peu mais je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, dormir et toujours dormir.

Ce ne fut que le troisième jour que je parvint à me réveiller sans l'aide d'Alice. J'étais dans notre lit et je ne sentais pas la présence de ma douce à mes côtés. Paniquée, je me redressais d'un seul coup et je fini par la voir, endormie sur une chaise, à mes côtés.

- Alice... murmurai-je en tendant une main pour pouvoir la toucher.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard ocre se posa sur moi tandis qu'un sourire de soulagement flottait sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Tu es enfin réveillée. Constata t'elle sans cesser de sourire. Comment tu te sens?

- Nauséeuse et j'ai mal quand je respire.

- Ça va passer. Assura ma douce en prenant ma main dans les siennes. (murmure) Tu m'a fait très peur.

- Je suis solide. Plaisantais-je en souriant à moitié.

Alice me sourit et cela me faisait du bien de la voir ainsi. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus manqué. Son sourire. Un sourire franc et chaleureux. Un sourire rassurant qui me fait tout oublier.

- J'ai une idée. Dit ma douce sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne serai pas longue.

- Ou tu vas? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Tu verras.

Alice revint quelques minutes plus tard toujours en souriant. Elle me prit une main et me regarda.

- Te sens tu capable de te lever?

- Je pense qu'avec ton aide, c'est faisable. Répondis-je en la regardant.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Dit elle en me tendant un peignoir. Je vais t'aider à le mettre et ensuite, nous irons dans la salle de bain.

A la simple évocation de ce lieu, je repensais au supplice de la baignoire et j'eus la désagréable sensation d'étouffer.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Je serais avec toi mon amour. Dit Alice d'une voix douce. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule...

Tandis qu'Alice me parlait, je la sentais qui m'aidait à enfiler le peignoir et me relever.

- Ça va? Me demanda ma douce tandis j'avais du mal à tenir sur mes jambes vacillantes.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu surestimé mes forces. Avouais-je en regardant par terre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit elle en me soulevant sans efforts.

- Je vais te faire mal.

- Mais non. Fit Alice en marchant vers la salle de bain. Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes mais je ne me lassais pas d'être dans ses bras. Que cela m'a manqué pendant tout ces jours. Alice dut s'en rendre compte car elle ne me reposa pas de suite par terre. Elle me tenait serrée contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que je m'échappe et je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que la salle de bain était éclairée par des bougies et qu'un bain moussant m'attendait ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne avec deux flûtes.

- C'est pour nous? Demandais-je d'une voix hésitante.

Alice opina de la tête et m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de murmurer:

- Pour la femme exceptionnelle que tu es...

Alice me reposa à terre et me fit signe d'enlever mon peignoir tandis qu'elle se déshabillait. Une fois nue, ma douce me fit assoir dans la baignoire et se glissa derrière moi, ses mains posées sur mon ventre. J'appuyais ma tête contre sa poitrine et Alice murmura:

- Je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il t'es arrivée. C'est de ma faute...

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce que je fait. Répliquai-je doucement.

- Je t'ai entraînée la dedans.

- Alice, la France vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. (soupire) Tu m'a dit, un jour, que les Allemands te filaient de l'urticaire. Moi, c'est pareil.

- Si tu pars, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Je ne partirai pas. Dis-je, sûre de moi tout en entrelaçant nos doigts. Et il me semble que je t'ai dit nos projets pour le futur...

- C'est vrai. Concéda ma douce. Toi et moi faisant l'amour à longueur de journée... Moi, essayant de t'apprendre à jouer du Chopin. Toi, essayant de me distraire alors que je serai en train de lire...

Et comment je ferai pour te distraire?

- De cette manière là... murmura Alice en m'embrassant dans le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient mon ventre...

* * *

><p><em>Coupure sadique des auteurs. Que voulez-vous, pas d'inspiration pour les lemons en ce moment!<em>

_En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ai plus, _

_A bientôt, _

_K&13  
><em>


	9. Vacances?

_Nous revoilà pour vous jouer un nouveau tour!_

_Suite qui était prête depuis un long moment mais bon, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Parce qu'en plus d'être marées, il faut gérer le boulot de madame, les Nains (qui sont 5 maintenant) et mon emploi du temps qui est très chargé. (d'ailleurs, celui qui dit que les profs ne foutent rien, je lui colle mon pied au luc^^)_

_Enfin bref, c'est avec plaisir que le K13 vous propose sa suite qui, on l'espère, vous procurera autant de plaisir que nous avons eu à l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt 13_

_A Régine D., dont l'inoubliable saga fait partie de nos livres de chevet._

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Au départ, cela ne devait être qu'un simple séjour avec Bella, histoire d'être loin de Paris pendant quelques jours. Juste elle et moi mais Jasper s'est joint à nous. Sa présence n'est pas dérangeante, bien au contraire. Tous les trois, nous renouons avec l'insouciance car nous en avons besoin.

Bella pour se remettre de ses blessures, moi pour ne plus penser aux saloperies de Violette et Jasper pour ne pas être tout seul.

Je me sentais bien dans cette maison si typique des bords de Loire, avec ses murs en pierre de tuffeau et son toit en ardoise. Mes racines. Mon fief devrai-je dire.

J'avais passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence ici, sous la surveillance discrète mais ô combien précieuse du couple qui s'en occupait toute l'année.

Vétéran de la dernière guerre et ami de papa, Henri s'occupait de l'entretien de la propriété tandis que sa femme, Agathe, faisait office de gouvernante.

Des gens simples et chaleureux que mes parents ont toujours respectés, ne serait-ce parce qu'Henri et mon père se sont connus dans les tranchées.

Couple qui a essayé de transmettre à moi, Edward et Emmett leurs valeurs ce dont je suis fière.

Notre venue ne les a pas étonnés. Un simple télégramme pour annoncer notre arrivée et nous avons été accueillis comme des rois.

Avec sa bonhommie habituelle, Henri avait été chercher quelques bonnes bouteilles dans la cave.

_Cela fera ça de moins dans la goule des Boches._ Avait-il dit avec un sourire qui en disait long.

En entendant cette phrase, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Agathe, bras croisés, me faisait les gros yeux. Réprimande qui n'en n'était pas une.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Agathe, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Agathe. L'âme de cette maison.

- Bonjour.

- Jasper, chenapan. Tu ne dis plus bonjour ?

- Excusez-moi. Fit mon beau-frère en l'embrassant sur les joues. Je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- Qui s'appellent Edward. J'ai vu juste ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

- Il est avec le Général.

- A la bonne heure ! Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Agathe. Et Emmett ?

- Sans commentaire. Répliquai-je. Et il est toujours avec sa dinde.

- Quand est ce qu'il va se décider à divorcer ? Cette catin ne lui apportera que des ennuis. Pff… Si les rues de Paris n'étaient pavées que de bites… Désolée Jasper, j'oublie que nous parlons de ta sœur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper de ce que peut bien faire ma sœur. Je vais aller voir ce que fait Henri. Il a peut être besoin d'un coup de main.

Jasper parti, j'allumais une cigarette sous le regard désapprobateur d'Agathe.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

- Je sais.

- Et vous Bella… Essayez donc de convaincre cette bourrique d'arrêter. Elle finira par y laisser sa santé. Bougonna Agathe.

- Alice est têtue et bornée. Répliqua Bella, amusée. Mais c'est pour ça que je…

- Que vous l'aimez. Ah, c'est beau l'amour. Trente ans avec mon Henri et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est le premier jour…

Agathe s'affaira quelques minutes dans un placard et en sortit trois verres ainsi qu'une bouteille légèrement poussiéreuse.

- Réserve personnelle que je ne sort que quand Alice vient dans le coin. Une bonne bouteille de chez nous.

Elle remplit les verres et nous les donna. Je vis Bella qui regardait son verre d'un air circonspect, comme si elle craignait de le boire.

- Tu ne crains rien. Murmurai-je. Coteaux du Layon.

Qui ne date pas de Mathusalem. Compléta Agathe. Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner ! De toute manière, si je dois empoisonner quelqu'un, ce serai le Maréchal. Quelle enflure celui là.

Agathe but son verre cul sec et Henri fini par revenir avec Jasper, les bras chargés de bouteilles.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène tellement familière. A chaque fois que je venais, Henri disparaissait toujours dans la cave, soit avec moi, l'un de mes frères ou mon père. Généralement, quand nous remontions, nous étions un peu raides car il tenait absolument à nous faire goûter ses dernières acquisitions.

- Ce coup ci, j'ai eu de la chance. Les allemands allaient faire main basse sur le vin d'Albert. En une nuit, on a transvasé le contenu de quatre tonneaux dans la cave avant qu'ils ne foutent du fioul dedans.

- Albert ne va rien te dire ?

- Non. Il me les a vendues avant de partir je ne sais ou. _Money is money and friends are friends. _Agathe, je t'emprunte les deux jeunes.

- Bella peut venir avec nous. Coupa Jasper.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférerai rester ici avec votre femme. Répondit ma douce avec un sourire d'excuse que je fus la seule à comprendre.

- D'accord. Dis-je ne lui serrant doucement la main.

- Allez, filez. Dites moi Bella, vous savez éplucher des patates ?

* * *

><p>Sans rien dire, nous suivîmes Henri qui nous conduisit dehors, près du cabanon ou il entreposait certains outils.<p>

- Bon les jeunes, votre visite n'est pas si anodine que ça n'est ce pas ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Admis Jasper. J'aurai besoin…

- D'organiser un parachutage. Je sais, je suis au courant et la piste est prête. Le coucou doit pondre ses œufs cette nuit.

- Comment est tu au courant ? Demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

- C'est moi qui gère cette partie du département. Un nouveau pianiste doit arriver et c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- Tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses ?

- Assez pour savoir ce que tu fais et que Jasper fait du bon boulot. D'ailleurs, vous avez les félicitations de Max. Il doit venir dîner ce soir.

- Max ? Il est dans le coin ?

- Oui mais il repart à Lyon demain. Il a certaines instructions à vous donner.

- Ah bah putain. Lâcha Jasper, étonné.

- Tu peux le dire. Bon, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il faudrait se magner si on ne veut pas que ma femme râle parce qu'on est en retard.

* * *

><p>- Mais quel couillon…. Crétin d'Anglais ! marmonna Henri tandis que le Lysander effectuait des cercles au dessus de nos têtes. Il va finir par nous faire repérer. Mais saute ducon !<p>

- Comme si le pilote l'avait entendu, l'avion fini par cesser de tourner en rond et un parachutiste sauta.

- Putain, il était temps. Maugréa notre ami en éteignant sa lampe torche. Jasper, éteint moi toute les lampes. Alice, vient.

J'accompagnais Henri jusqu'au point de chute du parachutiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de la toile de son parachute.

_- Hello. Are you OK?_

_- I know it was an asshole suggestion…_Putain de saloperie de merde! S'exclama l'inconnu dont la voix m'était familière.

Tout aussi surpris que moi par cette expression si française, Henri braqua sa lampe sur l'inconnu qui se révéla être Edward.

- Alice ? Henri ? dit il, surpris.

- C'est toi le pianiste ? Répliquai-je en le dévisageant. Je croyais que tu étais chez les FFL.

- Provisoire en attendant une affectation définitive. Répondit mon frère en me prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te le raconterai plus tard.

- Tu as intérêt. Quelles sont les nouvelles à Paris ?

- La merde habituelle.

- Oh.

- C'est bientôt fini la parlotte ? Coupa Henri qui terminait d'enfouir le parachute d'Edward.

- Je sais, il y a Max. soupira Ed en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon sang… Je le retiens l'autre crétin. Tourner en rond…. Un coup à se faire gauler. Même pas un gars de la RAF mais un type lambda qui a fait le quota minimum d'heures de vol….

- Au lieu de râler, on va rentrer. Je crois que quelqu'un va être surpris de te voir.

- Agathe ?

- Non. Enfin, tu verras bien.

- Oh merde… fit Jasper en venant à notre rencontre.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas être calme dans les parages.

- Henri ! Dis-je en riant.

- Je taquine.

Edward et Jasper se regardaient et il me semblait qu'aucun des deux ne réalisait vraiment qui était en face de l'autre. Ils ne disaient rien mais leurs regards en disaient long. Pratiquement un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

- Henri, on part devant. Fis-je en l'entraînant par le bras. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

* * *

><p>Bella riait aux éclats avec Agathe à une histoire racontée par un homme brun, au cou ceint d'une écharpe qui se leva en nous voyant.<p>

- Cela fait du bien de rire un peu. Confia-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- A qui le dites vous mon cher. Répondit Henri en lui serrant la main. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

- On s'habitue aux lenteurs du train ainsi qu'aux contrôles.

L'inconnu allait rajouter quelque chose mais il semblait être mal à l'aise en ma présence et celle de Bella. Henri dut s'en rendre compte car il dit :

- Elles sont des nôtres. Alice, voici Max.

- Enchantée. Fis-je en lui serrant la main.

- De même. J'ignorais que « Alice » était tout à fait charmante et que vous étiez une femme. N'y voyez pas de la misogynie de ma part. C'est juste que pas mal d'agents ont pour noms de code des prénoms féminins… En même temps, le fait que vous soyez rue Lauriston aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Y'a pas de mal. Assurai-je.

- Bella, ne prenez pas pour argent comptant la première phrase que j'ai dite à votre amie.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que ma douce vidait son verre et qu'elle souriait à moitié. Ma Bella serait elle jalouse ?

- Enfin bref, j'aimerai vous parler en privé dans la mesure du possible.

- Maintenant ?

- A la fin du repas. Je crois que votre frère et votre beau-frère doivent arriver d'ici peu. D'ici là, amusons nous et faisons honneur au repas préparé par Agathe.

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

On se sent bien dans cette maison. Elle est agréable et à l'image des propriétaires. Simple et chaleureuse.

Je dois dire qu'au premier abord, quand Alice m'a proposé de se mettre au vert pendant quelques temps, l'idée ne m'avait pas convaincue. J'avais encore du mal à marcher et à me tenir debout mais ma belle amoureuse su trouver les arguments convaincants pour vaincre mes réticences.

_Toi et moi dans ce coin perdu en bord de Loire… Avec pour compagnie le silence. Imagine de ne pas entendre et de ne pas voir un seul allemand dans la propriété de mes parents… Juste le calme des lieux avec les bons petits plats d'Agathe et la gouaille d'Henri. Ce sont des amis de longue date de mes parents et ils vivent à l'année là bas. Et puis, ils ne nous jugeront pas._

Au final, Jasper s'est joint à nous. Le pauvre, il avait lui aussi bien besoin d'une coupure après avoir réussi à faire passer Jacob en Suisse.

Nous avons été accueillis à bras ouverts par Henri et Agathe qui m'ont tout de suite mise à l'aise. Mine de rien, on se sent bien dans cette maison. Elle retentit de rires et de calembours et cela fait du bien au moral d'entendre parler d'autre chose que la guerre !

Ici, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, que les derniers évènements ne sont que des « souvenirs » de notre vie parisienne.

Ici, tout n'est que calme et silence, à peine troublé par les bruissements du fleuve qui coule en contrebas de la propriété. Ma belle Alice a raison. Quel pied de ne pas entendre d'allemands ni de voir du vert de gris !

Ici, la vie suit son cours, au rythme immuable des saisons.

Ici, on se sent bien.

Je me sens bien.

Même si je sens qu'Alice me cache des choses depuis l'arrivée de ce fameux Max.

Je ne suis pas jalouse loin de là. Simplement, on ne touche pas à ma belle Alice. Quoique je me doute bien que ma réaction a du la surprendre. Enfin, Max n'est pas Violette et c'est déjà ça.

Le repas était déjà bien entamé et Max nous racontait une ou deux histoires bien grivoises quand Jasper daigna enfin faire son apparition. Je failli tomber de ma chaise en reconnaissant la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Edward, en uniforme anglais, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille et les joues mal rasées. Détendu mais souriant.

- Ed ! Que fais-tu là ? Fis-je en me levant pour me jeter dans ses bras.

- Doucement. Murmura-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Alice m'en voudrai si je te faisais mal.

- Je vais très bien, là n'est pas la question. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Quand est tu arrivé ?

- Ma sœur te le racontera. Dit Edward en me regardant. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander si tout va bien.

- T'inquiète chaussette. Il en faut plus. Plaisantai-je. D'ailleurs, comment est tu au courant ?

- Je l'ai su par Jasper. Avoua mon beau-frère en baissant la tête.

- Le principal, c'est que je sois là. Et que tu sois avec nous. Viens t'assoir et racontes nous.

- Ce sera avec plaisir mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec Max, Alice et Jasper.

- D'ailleurs, si vous le permettez Isabella, je vous emprunte votre compagne. Coupa Max en se levant de table. Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promets. Juste quelques points de détails à finaliser.

Max s'éclipsa en compagnie d'Alice, Ed et Jasper tandis que je restais avec Henri et Agathe.

- C'est donc toi la compagne d'Alice. Fit Henri en me dévisageant. Elle a bon goût la petite. Si j'aurai quelques années de moins…

- Henri ! dit Agathe en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

- Je plaisante ma chérie. Tu es l'unique à mes yeux et tu le sais. Reprit-il en souriant à sa femme.

- Vil flatteur.

- Je ne fais que rendre hommage à la beauté de la jeunesse. Qui aurai besoin de reprendre un verre. Qu'en dit tu jeune fille ? Veux-tu continuer sur le Cabernet ou, au contraire, opter pour un Coteaux du Layon ? Ou alors, pour un Bonnezeaux de la cuvée 1923. Un vrai délice. C'est comme si toute la Loire élisait domicile en toi…

- Mon mari devient poète en parlant de ses vins. Fit remarquer Agathe en riant. Sert donc la petite.

- Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'elle voulait. Alors…

- Ce que vous voudrez. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Va pour le Bonnezeaux. Conclut-il en remplissant mon verre d'un liquide jaune comme le soleil.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Henri. C'est du soleil en bouteille. A une époque, il se murmurait dans les tranchées que le Tigre en buvait un verre tout les matins. Chose bien entendue invérifiable mais cela remontait le moral de tout les gars du coin.

- Dont je reprisais les chaussettes que tu m'envoyais. Renchérit Agathe en souriant. Pendant qu'Henri était au front, je reprisais les chaussettes en écoutant la TSF. _Quand Madelon vient nous servir à boire…_

Le reste de la soirée se passa au rythme des chansons fredonnées par Henri et Agathe ainsi qu'aux souvenirs des tranchées. Rythme qui ne changea pas quand ma compagne et nos amis nous rejoignirent, bien au contraire. Je crois bien que Max fut le plus gai de tous. Détendu, heureux et souriant, racontant des anecdotes sur les différents ministres qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa carrière de préfet, poussant même le vice jusqu'à nous croquer sur bout de nappe, le tout au rythme des bouteilles vidées.

Ce fut Jasper qui donna le signal de fin en se levant. Le pauvre, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de s'éclipser avec Edward. Ces deux là s'étaient cherchés toute la soirée. Pour ma part, c'était la même chose. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de me retrouver avec ma belle Alice.

Nous avons fini par nous lever pour aller nous coucher. En vérité, bien que je désirais être en compagnie de ma belle amoureuse, je voulais savoir ce que Max leur avait dit.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que Max vous a dit ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste les félicitations du Général.

- C'est tout ? fis-je, déçue.

- Après, ce sont des ordres concernant mon boulot rue Lauriston. Il n'y a rien que tu ne sais déjà. Dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Je crois que tu as un peu abusé du vin d'Henri.

- Juste un peu. admis-je en riant.

- J'aime t'entendre rire. Avoua Alice en rougissant. C'est quelque chose que j'avais cru ne plus entendre.

- Je suis là. Je ne part pas. Je reste à tes côtés. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ai-je envie de dire.

Alice eut un sourire lointain et, l'espace d'un instant, je demandait si elle ne me cachait pas quelque chose mais ses lèvres posées sur les miennes ainsi que ses mains baladeuses eurent vite raison de moi….

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt pour la suite!<em>

_K13_


	10. Les sanglots longs de l'automne

_Bonjour ou bonsoir!_

_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette FF. _

_En nous excusant de l'énormissime retard qui est du à nos vies quelque peu mouvementées^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Cdt13_

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

On reprend tout et on recommence.

On reprend tout et on se dit _« ce n'est pas possible que ce soit comme ça. Que ce soit arrivé de cette manière là. »_

Pourtant, c'est le cas.

Tous les jours, je suis confrontée à ma propre lâcheté, celle de ne rien dire et de laisser faire.

Je me dégoûte.

Je me hais.

Je veux tout foutre en l'air pour pouvoir claquer la gueule à Violette. Pour pouvoir me sortir dans la merde dans laquelle je suis. Pour ne plus croiser le regard de Bella. Pour ne plus voir la suffisance et la morgue de mon insupportable belle-sœur. Pour ne plus voir ce que je vois chaque jour.

Une Bella qui reste encore meurtrie dans sa chair des supplices endurés à la gestapo, d'Emmett se pavanant dans un uniforme qui n'est pas le sien.

De mon reflet dans le miroir.

Et pourtant, je suis toujours là, victime de ma propre lâcheté et des engagements que j'ai auprès de Jasper. Encore et toujours tributaire des ordres venant, soit de Londres, soit de la rue Lauriston.

J'ai les mains sales. Je suis définitivement compromise dans ce double-jeu. J'y perds un peu plus de mon âme chaque jour et cela, Bella l'ignore.

Coupable d'être lâche, d'avoir su sang sur les mains. J'ai fini par faire ce qu'on m'a ordonné et je n'en tire aucune satisfaction, seulement du dégoût et une envie irrépressible de me foutre en l'air parce que je ne me supporte pas. Parce que j'ai franchi la ligne.

Quand la guerre sera finie, je serai quoi ? Désignée du doigt parce que, aux yeux de tout le monde, je serai une collabo ou bien félicitée parce que j'aurai rendu des grands services à mon pays ? Dieu seul le sait et je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir connaître ce qui m'attend.

Voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis depuis de très longs mois. Je n'en parle pas à Bella car je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse toute la vérité. Car elle est sale, dégueulasse, moche, horrible… A corps défendant, je suis un rouage de la mécanique qui tue, massacre et déporte.

Je suis agent double mais à quel prix ?

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Je ne reconnais plus Alice. Je ne reconnais plus mon Alice, celle qui, par un sourire, me fait rire et me montre que la vie est belle. A la place, j'ai droit à une coquille vide qui, quand elle rentre à l'appartement, passe des heures sur le balcon, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette et à boire. Qui ne me touche plus. Qui reste des heures sans parler. Même mes joutes verbales avec Rosalie ne la font plus sourire.

Jasper ne veut rien me dire et je peux voir, dans son regard, que l'attitude d'Alice ne lui plaît pas. Pourtant, elle continue à lui faire ses rapports. Sans m'en parler.

De toute manière, de quoi pourrait-elle parler avec moi ? Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle fait et rien que l'idée qu'elle évoque Violette me donne des frissons dans le dos…

Alice croit encore que je suis faible par rapport à ce qui m'est arrivé il y a quelques mois. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Bien souvent, quand nous sommes couchées et qu'elle me croit endormie, je l'entends pleurer. J'aimerai pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer mais je n'ose pas. Peur de ne pas trouver les mots justes, de me heurter à ce mur d'indifférence qu'il y a entre nous.

Pourtant, je l'aime. J'en suis amoureuse. Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans elle alors pourquoi ce silence entre nous ?

Alice est présente à la maison aujourd'hui. Je devine sa présence grâce à l'odeur des cigarettes américaines qu'elle fume.

Assise dans le sofa, la tête renversée en arrière, vêtue d'un peignoir de soie, elle fume tout en écoutant un disque de musique classique. Je ne sais pas si elle s'est rendue compte de ma présence mais il faut que je lui parle. Que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle est distante envers moi.

- Alice ? Dis-je doucement.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle sans me regarder.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

- De l'indifférence dont tu fais preuve vis-à-vis de moi.

Alice ne répondit pas et me fixa, ses beaux yeux ocres plantés dans les miens, une expression indifférente sur le visage.

- Indifférence ?

- Distance. Ou de la soudaine adoration que tu as pour la dive bouteille.

- Si tu le dit. Souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa position initiale.

- Alice ! Criai-je en la tirant par les épaules. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis là, je peux tout entendre.

- Tout ? Vraiment tout ? Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne peux pas tout entendre. Répliqua ma compagne en évitant de me regarder.

- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai l'impression de te perdre ma belle Alice.

A ma plus grande stupéfaction, je vis une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Alice pleurait. Sous mes yeux, ce que je croyais être une coquille vide pleurait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmurai-je ne prenant place sur ses genoux pour l'attirer contre moi.

- Je… Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Alice… Parle-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi cette larme ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu pleures la nuit en croyant que je suis endormie. Tu ne me dis rien car tu crois que je suis encore fragile mais, crois moi, je peux tout entendre venant de toi. Absolument tout.

Alice me regarda quelques secondes et baissa les yeux, visiblement incertaine sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir me dire.

- Je… J'ai franchit la ligne Bella. Je suis comme eux…

- Tu veux dire que… Tu fais comme Violette ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et, sur le coup, la colère m'envahit. Comment Alice pouvait se laisser entraîner dans de telles horreurs ? Ne peut-elle pas dire non ?

- Je suis coupable d'horreurs… Je me dégoûte et tu es tout à fait en droit de me quitter, d'aller voir ailleurs et de ne plus me voir. Je suis un monstre Isabella. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Je suis coupable d'être lâche, de m'être laissée entraîner dans un truc que je ne suis pas à même de contrôler, d'en réchapper vivante. Coupable d'exécuter les ordres qu'on me donne. Coupable de jouer un double jeu. Mouillée jusqu'au cou dans ces conneries et je paierai les pots cassés à la fin de la guerre.

- Tu es du bon côté. Tu as des ordres de Londres.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils en auront à foutre de moi quand tout sera fini ? Pour tout le monde, je serai Alice Cullen, bourreau de nombreuses personnes. Une collabo dans toute sa splendeur qui n'a pas hésité à torturer des gens qui eux, ont le courage de défendre notre beau pays à visage découvert ! cria-t-elle. Moi, je ne fait rien de tout cela.

Ma colère retomba comme un soufflé. Je n'imaginais pas que ma compagne soit obligée d'aller aussi loin, qu'elle fasse des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie ni même le devoir.

- Tu es courageuse.

- Non. Je suis une lâche.

Tu es courageuse car tu es dans la gueule de l'ennemi, que tu continues malgré tout à informer Jasper. Il le sait.

- Bella, je sais ce qui m'attend. Si la guerre tourne en la faveur des Alliés, c'est le poteau d'exécution. Si ce sont les Nazis… 175 et encore, je pèse mes mots. (Soupire) Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, je suis trop impliquée maintenant. Je sais ce qui me pend au nez et des deux côtés.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Disparaître ?

Alice ne répondit pas et je vis un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

- Désolée de ne pas être celle qui…

- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Murmurai-je en mettant une main contre sa bouche. Je sais que tu agis pour le mieux, que tu fais ce qu'on t'ordonne parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire, parce que tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu fais ce qui est juste, quitte à y laisser des plumes. Et moi, je t'ai dit que quoique tu fasses, je resterai à tes côtés. Je suis là et je ne part pas.

Mes paroles durent rassurer Alice car je sentis ses mains se poser délicatement contre mes hanches et ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes. …

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Une douleur cuisante me sortit de ma torpeur.

Ouvrant un œil, je vis Violette qui se tenait devant moi, un air mauvais sur les lèvres. Son poing droit, orné d'une chevalière, était encore serré et je pouvais voir que mon ex comparse était furieuse.

- T'es qu'une salope ! hurla-t-elle en me frappant de nouveau.

- Tu ne le savais pas encore ? Répliquai-je en crachant du sang sur le sol qui était recouvert d'un précieux tapis.

- Je t'ai fait confiance et tu nous a tous baisés ! Je veux des noms !

- Va chier.

- Alice, donne-moi des noms et je t'assure que tout cessera rapidement.

- Je connais tes méthodes vieille guenon sans cervelle. Tu n'auras aucun nom et sache que mes supérieurs sont au courant de ce qui se passe ici. Pendant dix-huit mois, je vous ai mené en bateau. Pendant dix-huit mois, j'ai joué double-jeu.

- Tu es aussi coupable que moi Alice.

- Peut être mais moi, c'est pour la bonne cause. Pour rendre à mon pays la dignité qui lui revient, pas pour une banale histoire de pognon et parce que j'ai un besoin irrépressible de me sentir supérieure aux autres !

Un autre coup. Plus fort celui là m'atteignit au nez et un craquement m'apprit qu'il devait sûrement être cassé.

- Nom de dieu, tu n'y vas pas de main morte. Commenta alors Laffont qui était entré dans le bureau sans qu'on ne se rende compte. Tu ne veux pas me la laisser, histoire que je lui fasse passer l'envie d'aller tout balancer à ses copains ? Termina-t-il en désignant son entrejambe.

- Certainement pas. Répliqua Violette. Elle est à moi.

- Très bien mais ne l'amoche pas trop. Avec sa gueule d'ange, elle pourra toujours servir dans un bordel pour le bon plaisir de nos amis. (Sourit) Tu verras, l'Est est une très belle région…

Laffont parti en ricanant et Violette se tourna vers moi. Elle retira la veste de son costume qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et remonta les manches de sa chemise.

- Bien… Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu vas me donner des noms…

- Va chier. Répliquai-je entre mes dents.

_Comment en étais-je arrivée là, à me faire torturer par Violette ?_

_Je n'en pouvais plus. Sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus. De toute manière, tout foutait le camp autour de moi. Depuis le jour ou j'avais tout avoué à Bella et ou, avec Jasper, nous avions élaboré un plan, en accord avec Londres bien évidemment._

_J'étais arrivée au bout de tout ce que je pouvais supporter et je crois bien que si j'avais continué un jour de plus, je n'aurais pas hésité à me faire sauter le caisson. _

_Il a été facile de les mettre sur mes traces, de laisser quelques indices afin qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont été espionnés depuis le début. _

_Tout fut fait pour que Bella ne soit pas inquiétée. Elle ne vivait plus avec moi mais dans un appartement, dans le VI° arrondissement, sous un faux nom. Un nom en béton, invérifiable du fait que l'état civil de la ville ou Bella était censée être née avait été détruit._

_Notre séparation ne s'était pas faite sans heurts. Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Pour te protéger lui avais-je dit. Parce que si ils remontent jusqu'à toi, tout sera perdu. Parce que je veux que tu vives avec ou sans moi. Parce que te savoir en sécurité est la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux._

_Cela veut dire que…_

_On se retrouvera. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre… Je t'aime._

Je suis arrivée à un point de non retour. Je ne sens plus les coups que m'assène Violette. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Je suis comme anesthésiée, dans un voile de coton.

Depuis combien de temps je suis là, dans cette pièce qui a vu passer des centaines de personnes ? Je l'ignore.

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Coups tombant sur mon corps mais je serre les dents, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction d'avoir mal.

Coups de poings, coups de pieds…. Nerf de bœuf….

Sensation d'étouffement. Brève reprise de conscience en étant plongée dans l'eau froide et glaciale d'une baignoire.

- Des noms ! Donne-moi des noms ! hurle Violette en me replongeant la tête dans l'eau.

Je n'en ai qu'un seul à l'esprit. Bella. Juste celui là.

- Parle bordel de merde ! hurle-t-elle de nouveau.

Silence.

Je sens qu'elle me fait assoir brutalement sur une chaise et qu'elle me menotte une main. Je sais ce que ça signifie. La presse n'est pas loin. L'écrase doigt.

Elle positionne ma main dans la presse et tourne une manivelle.

- Parle Alice. Dit moi des noms.

- Va chier. Murmurai-je malgré la douleur.

Je la vois hausser les épaules et me désigner une corde pendue au plafond.

- Tu vois cette corde ? Tu sais à quoi elle sert non ?

Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je sais que je vais être pendue par les pieds et subir les électrodes. Me faire brûler la peau avec des cigarettes.

- Donne-moi des noms. Répéta Violette en me regardant. Alice…

- Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

Ce furent les derniers mots que je prononçais…

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Je traîne dans cet appartement qui n'est pas le mien.

Je n'ai plus de repères, plus rien en fait.

Plus de nouvelles d'Alice. Plus de nouvelles de Jacob et j'espère sincèrement qu'il a pu rejoindre sa famille ou qu'il est en Suisse.

Peu de nouvelles de mon père. Enfoncé dans sa connerie jusqu'au bout et il sait qu'il n'aura pas d'échappatoire pour lui et ses « copains ». Il a participé à la Rafle. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à des Français ? A des femmes et des enfants ? A des familles entières qui, sous prétexte d'être juives, ont été raflées pour aller dieu sait ou ?

Jasper vient me voir de temps en temps, m'apportant quelques provisions introuvables. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, préférant boire mais je sais que l'absence d'Alice conjuguée à celle d'Edward lui pèse énormément.

Edward est en Afrique du Nord avec la 2°DB du général Leclerc. Les Allemands ont été battus à El Alamein et ça commence à vraiment sentir le roussi pour eux.

Les actions contre eux se multiplient et les gens commencent à se rendre compte que la politique du Maréchal ne tient pas la route. Que son slogan « Travail, Famille, Patrie » n'est que du vent. Paroles creuses pour masquer la dure réalité.

De plus en plus de jeunes réfractaires au STO grossissent les rangs du maquis et c'est tant mieux pour nous mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une trahison. D'une dénonciation, comme le voisin de la famille Cullen qui a été arrêté à l'aube. Il distribuait des tracts…

Le marché noir est devenu le nerf de la guerre et beaucoup se font un tas de fric là dedans. L'exemple le plus flagrant est Joanovici. Ferrailleur de son état mais qui amasse des millions. Que dis-je… Des milliards en traficotant pour le compte des Allemands. Celui là, on ne va pas l'emmerder mais le type lambda qui va acheter une livre de beurre ou un kilo de patates sans ticket va directement à la case prison.

Triste réalité dans mon doux pays.

Je compte les jours. Jours qui se sont transformés en semaines et en mois. Deux mois ou Alice est introuvable.

Il fait beau pourtant en ce mois de Juin 44. L'air embaume l'été et, n'en déplaise à tout le monde, la Parisienne reste coquette malgré les restrictions. Je ne parle pas des cocottes comme Rosalie qui paradent encore aux bras de leurs amants mais des femmes, comme vous et moi, qui s'efforcent de rester belles avec les conseils vantés dans les magasines féminins. Ceux-là même qui disent, entre deux encarts pour des recettes de cuisine sans rien, que pour imiter la couture d'un bas de soie, rien de tel qu'une fine ligne de peinture noire sur le mollet ou de faire des robes actuelles avec les vêtements de nos grands-parents.

J'examine une photo de moi et d'Alice prise en septembre 1939 et des souvenirs m'assaillent. Période bénie ou notre histoire démarrait, ou la guerre était encore lointaine. Image d'une insouciance que je ne trouverai peut être plus.

Un coup discret à ma porte me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Me levant du canapé ou j'étais assise, j'allais ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Jasper avec Emmett.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Pas de questions. Grommela Jasper en faisant signe à Emmett de rentrer.

Je remarquais que mes beaux-frères étaient tendus et surtout, nerveux.

- Canapé. Marmonna le blond sans me regarder, à l'attention du géant qui me dépassa avec une forme dans les bras.

- Jasper…

- Pas maintenant Bella. Pas maintenant. Dit il en rejoignant Emmett qui était à genoux, ses grandes mains posées sur son visage.

- Bon sang, j'ai le droit de …

Je m'arrêtais brusquement en voyant qui était allongée sur le canapé. Je crus que j'allais mourir.

- Alice…

Mon Alice était là, emmitouflée dans un imperméable trois fois trop grand pour elle, le teint pâle et cireux, les joues creuses et des traces de coups étaient encore visibles.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Commença Jasper.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne t'en prend pas à Emmett. Il m'a aidé.

- Et tu espère quoi ? Que ta bonne action fasse oublier ce que tu as fait ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Se défendit-il.

- Qui ? Répondez ! Hurlais-je.

- Violette…

Je restais comme une conne, à la regarder. A regarder ma compagne endormie qui avait encore les stigmates de ce qu'elle avait subit.

- Foutez-moi le camp. Murmurai-je.

- Bella… commença Emmett.

- Non, toi, tu te la fermes. Tu as encore une fois la preuve sous tes yeux que tes pseudos copains sont des as en matière de saloperie. Qu'est ce qui te faut de plus pour que tu arrêtes tes conneries ? Coupa Jasper en haussant la voix. Qu'Alice en crève ?

- Non.

- Arrête Emmett. Tant qu'il est encore temps, arrête.

Mon beau-frère se passa une main dans les cheveux, désemparé et je devinais que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pas dans mon cas. Ils me tiennent par ma femme.

- Je savais que ma sœur t'apporterai des emmerdes.

- Mais j'ai une porte de secours qui ne va pas te plaire. (Soupire) Quitte à crever, autant crever pour une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne.

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, Emmett quitta l'appartement. Jasper se tourna vers moi et soupira.

Pour ma part, je me contentait de m'agenouiller aux côtés d'Alice, la regardant. Je ne pouvait détacher mon regard d'elle. Si forte mais pourtant si fragile. Terriblement humaine…

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je. Pourquoi s'est 'elle fait délibérément attraper ? Parce qu'il s'agit de ça hein…

- Elle était à bout et personne ne pouvait la soulager de ce poids. Pas même toi. Bella, Alice ne passera pas la nuit.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Pourtant, tu doit me croire. Ses lésions sont trop importantes et nous l'avons faite évader trop tard. Elle était en route pour Drancy quand nous avons attaqué son convoi. Répondit-il d'une voix douce. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus.

Jasper m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa avec Alice qui était toujours inconsciente. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage et, prudemment, je posais mon oreille contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Murmurai-je, la voix enrouée. Sans toi, je ne suis rien ma belle Alice… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'aurai pu t'aider…

- Bella. Marmonna t'elle faiblement et en ouvrant les yeux. Bella.

- Je suis là. Dis-je en me redressant pour croiser ses yeux ocre. Chut, ne dit rien. Tu es chez moi et tout va bien. Je suis là, à tes côtés.

Alice esquissa un sourire et je vit des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. Elle leva une main, tremblante, et la posa contre ma joue. Dieu, que ce contact m'avais manqué !

- Bella. Répéta-t-elle en me regardant.

- Je suis là. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Toi…

Une partie de moi avait envie d'accéder à sa requête et une autre non. Car Alice était blessée et que je ne voulais pas courir le risque d'aggraver quoique ce soit.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si. Des semaines que je rêve de toi, que toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers toi. Articula-t-elle en se redressant péniblement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aimer de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Jasper. Pas longtemps hein…

- Alice… dis-je, désespérée. Ne me demande pas ça.

- Je te veux toi toute entière si c'est ma dernière nuit.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Raisonnable ? fit ma douce en haussant les sourcils. Rien à foutre comme le dirait si bien Ed s'il était avec nous. Je te veux toi. Juste toi. (Soupire) Partir en sachant que j'ai connu le meilleur et non le pire…

- Alice…

- Bella… Je t'en prie.

Son regard ocre était plongé dans le mien, attendant ma réponse ou plutôt ma réaction.

J'oscillais entre l'envie de faire l'amour avec elle, de me perdre à nouveau en elle et l'envie de simplement rester à ses côtés en attendant que le jour se lève.

Ce fut Alice qui, au final, prit pour moi la décision. Elle m'attira contre elle et glissa une main contre ma nuque….

* * *

><p><em>Les sanglots longs de l'automne bercent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone. Je répète. Les sanglots longs de l'automne bercent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone…<em>

Le poste de TSF répétait sans cesse ce message dans la chambre occupée par un couple endormi dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Bella est la première à se réveiller en entendant la voix lointaine.

S'extirpant doucement de l'étreinte d'Alice, la jeune femme se redressa et réentendit les vers de Verlaine.

- Bon sang… murmura Bella.

Elle se tourna vers sa compagne et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

- Alice, réveille-toi. Les Alliés ont débarqué. (Pas de réponse) Mon amour…

C'est alors que Bella remarqua le teint pâle et cireux de sa compagne ainsi que la froideur de sa peau.

- Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui… Pas quand le France va être libérée… Réveille-toi, je t'en prie…

_Je te retrouverai… Dans cette vie ou dans une autre…_

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Cela dit, nous n'allons pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus!<em>

_K13_


	11. Epilogue

_Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour, tout dépend de quel côté du globe vous vous trouvez^^)_

_Ceci est l'épilogue d'Open yours eyes. _

_Nous sommes bien conscientes d'avoir perdu pas mal de lecteurs/lectrices suite à notre longue interruption mais, puisque cette histoire touche à sa fin, nous voulons au moins une review pour nous dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, s'il faut que le K13 continue d'écrire… _

_Alors, en réponse à une review (qui date d'un sacré moment) qui nous demandait pourquoi les MAJ sont si longues (notamment pour ce pseudo) :_

_Nous ne sommes pas les maîtresses de notre temps. Nous partageons notre temps entre notre adorable petite famille et les impondérables de nos vies professionnelles. Rajoutez à cela que l'une d'entre nous s'apparente à un véritable courant d'air et vous obtenez des MAJ plus ou moins longues…. CQFD_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Cdt13_

_TH13 : PS : si d'aventure quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour être le(ou la) beta reader d'une de mes histoires, j'en serais ravie. A bon entendeur…_

* * *

><p>Paris, 8 mai 1945, hôtel Lutétia<p>

Vaguement nauséeuse, Bella se réveilla au son des cloches qui tintaient dans tout Paris. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage et se leva, enjambant les bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol.

Une semaine qu'elle était dans l'hôtel et elle passait le plus clair de son temps entre ces quatre murs, refusant toute compagnie.

Chambre qui était un vrai champ de bataille mais qui cachait un besoin désespéré de se cacher, de panser ses plaies.

La perte d'Alice avait creusé un trou béant dans son cœur. Une plaie qui ne cicatrise pas et que la jeune femme a vainement essayé d'oublier dans l'alcool mais il n'y avait pas qu'Alice. Il y avait tout les évènements greffés autour.

Débarquement des Alliés.

Disparition de Jacob.

Arrestation sous ses yeux de Jasper.

Libération de Paris ou elle avait prit part, montant sur les barricades, arme au poing, à faire feu sur les Allemands.

Epuration.

Rosalie tondue avec une e petite fille dans les bras.

Emmett parti pour une destination inconnue. Weideflicken ?

Charlie arrêté pour collaboration.

Les noms Cullen et Swan traînés dans la boue.

Laffont retrouvé et fusillé.

Violette Morris abattue par des résistants…

Un immense vide l'habitait et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité.

A l'abri du besoin après avoir réglé la succession de son père, Bella avait prit la décision de quitter Paris pour un endroit neutre, un endroit ou ses fantômes la laisseront en paix.

- Pourquoi toutes ces cloches ? marmonna Bella en allumant le poste de radio.

_Reddition complète et inconditionnelle de l'Allemagne nazie…._

- Mon dieu…

Bella ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. La guerre était enfin finie en Europe.

La jeune femme fini par s'habiller et sortit de sa chambre ou un client, empestant l'alcool, lui dit :

- La guerre est finie ! Vous vous rendez compte mademoiselle ? La guerre est finie !

Bella esquissa un sourire et se rendit au bar ou elle commanda un cognac que le serveur lui donna en souriant. La jeune femme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide ambré, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Cette place est libre mademoiselle ?

- Non. Répondit-elle sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- Dommage. J'aurai aimé parler avec ma belle-sœur.

A ces mots, Bella leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir Edward, en uniforme américain, se tenir devant elle, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. La jeune femme se leva et se jeta dans ses bras qu'il referma doucement sur elle tandis que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues mal rasées.

- Edward…

- e suis là Bella. Je suis là. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir… Ou est Jasper ?

- Arrêté et probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Dit froidement la jeune femme.

- Non. Il est vivant. Jasper est un battant. Assura le jeune homme en priant pour que ce soit le cas. Il faut garder espoir.

- Garder espoir ? fit Bella en se détachant de l'étreinte de son beau-frère. Comment veux-tu garder espoir avec tout ce qu'il y a eu ?

- Parce qu'il le faut.

- Parce que toi, tu as gardé foi en l'humanité ? Parce que tu persiste à croire que l'être humain est bon ? C'est de la connerie.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu tournes au cognac à dix heures du matin ? dit il sèchement en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Tu es en train de te détruire Bella.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Je suis ton ami, pas ton ennemi. Demande moi ce que tu veux, je le ferai.

- Dans ce cas là, ramène-moi Alice ! hurla Bella en pleurant et en le tapant sur le torse avec ses poings. Ramène la moi, c'est trop dur de vivre sans elle…

* * *

><p>Bretagne, septembre 1945<p>

Assise sur un banc de pierre adossé contre la maison, Bella scrutait le paysage sous le regard attentif et protecteur de Jasper.

Ce dernier était rentré de déportation le 9 mai et avait retrouvé Bella par hasard au Lutétia.

Ils soignaient leurs plaies ensemble bien que l'ancien déporté fut en partie responsable du mal être de son amie.

Le jeune gomme écrivait tous les jours à son compagnon et lui racontait leur quotidien. A sa manière, Jasper gardait un œil sur Bella. Il n'était jamais très loin et tout les deux passaient leur temps dans le silence. Chacun appréciait le calme des lieux et respectait l'intimité de l'autre.

Ce coin de Bretagne ressemblait au Paradis.

Endroit parfait pour se reconstruire.

Endroit neutre et sans souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Sur la route cahoteuse et défoncée, Edward, au volant d'une traction avant noire, pestait contre les nombreux nids de poules tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa passagère qui, impavide, fumait cigarette sur cigarette.<p>

Au détour d'un virage, il vit le chemin de la maison de Bella et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Bella rangea la photo qu'elle regardait dans son portefeuille et porta son attention sur le chemin poussiéreux. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant une traction noire se garer devant la maison et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à voir des Allemands mais, en les rouvrant, eu la surprise de voir Edward se tenir devant elle, visiblement exténué mais heureux.<p>

- Espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- C'était le seul véhicule disponible. Se défendit-il. Enfin, le principal, c'est que nous soyons arrivés à bon port.

- Nous ?

- Ou est Jazz ?

- Quelque part dans la maison. Ed, que veux-tu dire par nous ?

- Ne nous en veut pas trop. Fini par dire le jeune homme en allant à son véhicule. Nous avions des ordres.

Edward tapa doucement contre la vitre et s'en alla, laissant Bella avec des doutes et des interrogations.

La portière s'ouvrit et la jeune femme cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Devant elle, vêtue d'un pantalon, d'un caban, le cou ceint d'une écharpe blanche, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux en bataille, se tenait Alice dont le regard ocre la contemplait avec tendresse.

- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Bella, stupéfaite. Tu… 6 juin… Non…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres pleines d'Alice qui fit quelques pas vers sa compagne.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai… Dans cette vie ou dans une autre… murmura la jeune femme en posant la main gauche contre la joue de Bella et la seconde sur sa taille. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

- Comment…

- Plus tard. Coupa la brune. Je te promets que je répondrai à toutes tes questions mais plus tard…

Alice sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa.

Timide d'abord, le baiser gagna en intensité au fut et à mesure que les deux jeunes femmes réalisaient qu'elles étaient enfin ensemble.

- Chambre. Grogna Alice en sentant les mains de sa compagne défaire les pans de son caban.

Tout en riant, le couple entra dans la maison et alla directement dans la chambre de la plus jeune ou, à peine la porte fermée, Alice plaqua Bella contre cette dernière, à bout de souffle et heureuse, très heureuse de la revoir.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé de ce moment…. Soupira la plus âgée en regardant sa compagne.

Bella sourit, défit les boutons de son pantalon et glissa la main droite d'Alice dedans.

- Montre-moi… Comme à Schoenenbourg, sous l'orage…. Aime-moi de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables…

- A tes ordres ma belle amoureuse… murmura Alice en glissant deux doigts en elle.

* * *

><p>Ce fut l'odeur d'une cigarette américaine flottant dans l'air qui réveilla Bella qui s'était endormie sur le ventre.<p>

La jeune femme se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé ces retrouvailles et fini par tourner la tête.

- J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé.

- Je suis là et je ne partirai pas. Répondit Alice en lui caressant l'épaule.

- Tu ne me quitteras plus ? demanda Bella en se collant de tout son long contre son amante.

- Plus jamais. Répondit la jeune femme en refermant ses bras sur elle. J'ai trop souffert de t'avoir menti.

- Raconte-moi…

- Je vais te faire lire. Dit la brune en prenant un carnet qui était dans une des poches de son caban. Mais je t'en prie, lit jusqu'au bout...

* * *

><p><em>Je devais disparaître, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je ne supportais plus rien et les ordres, provenant de Londres, Max ou Jasper m'incitaient à jouer double jeu, à me compromettre, me donnaient envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur que je faisais tout ça mais pour remplir correctement ma mission, il fallait que je le fasse. <em>

_Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide._

_Le soir où j'avais laissé Bella me faire l'amour malgré le dégoût que j'éprouvais envers moi, je suis allée voir Jasper qui a tout de suite compris que je ne ferai pas long feu. Que je finirai par me foutre en l'air en continuant ce jeu._

_Ce fut avec l'accord de Londres que je laissai volontairement Violette et sa bande m'arrêter. De toute manière, j'avais laissé suffisamment d'indices pour leur laisser penser qu'il y avait une taupe dans leur service. _

_J'ai été arrêtée le 4 avril 1944, de façon délibérée, dans une souricière qu'ils avaient tendue rue de l'Université… J'ai été torturée pendant deux mois sans relâche par Violette et, pendant tout ce laps de temps, mon esprit était axé sur une seule chose, revoir Bella au moins une dernière fois avant le grand plongeon, avant que je ne disparaisse corps et âme et que ma compagne croie que j'étais morte._

_Je me souviens à peine de l'action des gars pour me sortir du véhicule qui me conduisait à Drancy. De toute manière, j'étais une loque, à peine capable de me souvenir des derniers évènements…_

_J'ai reprit conscience dans la planque de Bella, au moment ou Jasper poussait une gueulante sur Emmett. Gueulante qui n'était pas simulée car personne n'était d'accord sur les fréquentations de mon frère._

_Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite._

_J'allais passer ma dernière nuit avec Bella, en tant que « vivante ». _

_Le matin du 6 juin, juste avant que la BBC n'annonce « les sanglots longs de l'automne bercent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone », je suis discrètement sortie de la chambre ou Bella dormait encore pour faire signe à Jasper que le moment était venu. _

_Une jeune femme, morte depuis quelques heures, allait prendre ma place et faire croire à Bella que je n'étais plus de ce monde. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il était indispensable que tout le monde, Bella y compris, croient que j'étais morte. Parce qu'il en allait de leur sécurité et que les Allemands, se sachant acculés, ne reculeraient devant aucune bassesse. _

_Tulle et Ouradour sur Glane ainsi que Maillé allaient me donner raison sur ce point…._

_J'ai donc passé une partie de ma convalescence en compagnie d'Agathe et Henri mais je ne tenais pas en place. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, monter à Paris et aider le colonel Fabien que j'avais déjà rencontré grâce à Max._

_Je suis retournée à Paris début août, juste à temps pour la Libération. Je faisais l'estafette pour Fabien et Rol-Tanguy. _

_C'est dans un commissariat de police, tenu par les Fifi, que je vis Bella pour la dernière fois._

_Elle était endormie sur un banc, épuisée et le teint blafard. _

_Comment pouvais-je infliger cela à la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Comment pouvais-je lui faire croire que j'étais morte dans ses bras alors que je me tenais à quelques centimètres d'elle, complètement éreintée mais émerveillée de la voir ici, en sécurité et dormant du sommeil du juste ?_

_En la voyant, je me suis promis une chose. Celle de ne plus jamais interférer dans sa vie. _

_Que Bella soit heureuse loin de moi, loin du sillage de malheur que je traînais derrière moi. Parce que la Mort, compagne fidèle qui me suivait pas à pas, allait de toute manière me ravir ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde et qu'il valait mieux que je sois loin, très loin de Bella. Même si mon cœur et mon âme en souffraient, je devais m'éloigner d'elle. _

_Je lui ai caressé les cheveux une dernière fois et je suis partie sans me retourner. Ma haine envers les Collabos et les Allemands était décuplée. Envie de les tuer un par un pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait._

_A chaque allemand que je tuais, j'avais l'impression d'être le bras vengeur de la Justice. J'avais l'impression d'être surhumaine._

_Ce fut en tenant en joue Rosalie, dans un des salons de l'hôtel Lutétia ou les femmes de son genre s'étaient planquées que je me rendis compte qu'au final, je m'étais laissée guidée par ma rancœur et ma vengeance._

_Elle était devant moi, apeurée, ayant perdu de sa morgue et de sa superbe, tenant dans ses bras un bébé qui pleurait._

_- Alice ? Je croyais que tu étais morte._

_- Pas pour les chiennes comme toi._

_- Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas. Pas en ayant ta nièce dans mes bras._

_- Cette môme est la fille d'Emmett ? Tu racontes des conneries. C'est la bâtarde d'un Boche._

_- Non. Elle a vos yeux. Regarde-le. Regarde le Alice ! Tu verras si je mens._

_J'ai regardé le bébé et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, l'enfant avait la même couleur que mes yeux. Ce fameux regard ocre qui plaisait tant à Bella et qui était en quelque sorte, la marque de fabrique de ma famille. Bizarrerie génétique selon notre père. _

_- Cette gamine avait nos yeux. Elle était un membre de la famille Cullen. C'était, contre toute attente, la fille d'Emmett._

_- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?_

_- Alice. Alice Isabella Esmée Cullen. Aide nous Alice… dit ma belle-sœur en pleurant. Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi ou pour ton frère, fait le pour ta nièce._

_- Rosalie, pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, tu vas m'écouter. D'ici peu de temps, Paris va être libérée et je ne serai pas là pour te sauver la peau du cul alors quand les Fifi te demanderont ton nom, dit leur ton nom de jeune fille et ne mentionne en aucun cas que tu es liée avec la famille Cullen sinon tu courras à ta perte. Tu as compris ?_

_- Oui. Merci…_

_- Ne me remercie pas. Je fais ça pour ma nièce. Elle a besoin de sa mère même si c'est la dernière des putes._

_Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Rosalie. Je sus par la suite qu'elle avait fait ce que je lui avais dit mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu, hélas, échapper à la tonte._

_Une fois notre belle capitale libérée, je me suis engagée dans la Croix Rouge comme ambulancière. Je sentais que je devais aller jusqu'en Allemagne pour trouver certaines réponses à mes questions._

_Ce fut en allant à Bergen-Belsen, tout juste libéré par les Anglais que je retrouvais un Jasper à moitié mort dans le Revier, ou il partageait une paillasse avec trois de ses coreligionnaires, tous aussi rachitiques que lui. Aussi près de la mort aussi._

_C'est lui qui m'a reconnue parce que, soyons honnête, qui aurait pu reconnaître le fringant jeune homme de l'été 40 dans cet homme qui ne pesait au bas mot que trente kilos tout mouillé ?_

_Son premier geste fut de vouloir écrire à Ed pour lui dire qu'il était vivant. Comme je l'enviais à cet instant ! Au moins, lui ne devait pas se faire passer pour mort auprès de la personne qu'il aimait tandis que moi…_

_Avant de le laisser entre les mains du corps médical des Tommies, je lui fis promettre de retrouver Bella et de rester avec elle. _

_- Et toi Alice ? Il faut que tu reviennes. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher…_

_- C'est trop tard pour moi._

_C'est à Berlin que je vis Emmett pour la dernière fois. _

_Je me trouvais dans la Unter der Linden, la fameuse avenue berlinoise si souvent utilisée pour les défilés nazis. Maintenant, tout n'était que ruines et le silence environnant était troublé de temps en temps par les orgues de Staline qui déversaient leur puissance de feu sur les quelques immeubles encore debout._

_La folie s'était emparée de tout le monde._

_Je voyais des adolescents… Non, des enfants, aller au devant des chars, simplement armés avec des Panzerfaust. Tout ça au nom de quoi ? D'un putain d'idéal qui était mort avec les idéaux de leur Führer qui s'était suicidé la veille dans son bunker. _

_Je voyais des soldats combattre sous un uniforme qui n'était pas le leur. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu Emmett, dans un uniforme SS crasseux. _

_Sa position venait de se faire canarder et il gisait, assis, le torse appuyé contre un pan de mur, sa veste imbibée de sang. Une barbe de plusieurs semaines mangeait son visage et, au départ, je ne le reconnu pas. _

_- Alice !?_

_- Vous êtes ?_

_- Ton frère… Emmett…._

_- Mon frère est mort. Vous devez vous tromper._

_- Non. Rappelle-toi d'Agathe et Henri… Nos fous rires dans la cave avec Henri et « Madelon » avec Agathe… _

_- C'était ça ta solution ? Aller combattre sous uniforme qui n'est pas le tien ? Bon dieu, tu as quoi dans la tête ?_

_- Je vais partir. _

_- Foutaises._

_- J'ai choisi ma mort Alice. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Tu avais raison au sujet de ma femme. Dit-il en crachant du sang. Je n'aurai jamais du fermer les yeux sur sa nature…_

_- Il n'est pas trop tard…. J'ai une équipe d'infirmiers à l'AlexanderPlatz. Il suffit juste que tu tiennes quelques minutes pour que je t'emmène._

_- C'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus rien._

_- Ne raconte pas de conneries. Fis-je en farfouillant dans ma sacoche qui ne me quittait pas pour en extirper des bandages et du désinfectant afin de le soigner avant de le bouger. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard._

_- Ma place n'est plus ici. _

_- Tais-toi._

_- Je n'ai pas choisi le bon chemin. J'aurai du faire comme toi, Ed et Jazz mais c'est trop tard._

_- Ouais, trop tard pour les regrets. Attention tu vas avoir mal. Répondis-je en enlevant d'un coup sec sa veste pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Putain…_

_Une longue ouverture sur son ventre laissait les intestins à l'air libre et son épaule droite était en miettes._

_- Alice…_

_- Quoi ? Dis-je, agacée tandis que je m'efforçais de panser ses plaies. _

_- C'est trop tard. Rétorqua-t-il doucement en me regardant et en posant une main sur les miennes. Je paie pour mes erreurs._

_- Dit pas ça bougre d'imbécile. (Hurle) T'as pas le droit de clamser espèce de con. T'as pas le droit en sachant que tu es papa d'une petite fille !_

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Elle a nos yeux. Et tes fossettes quand elle sourit._

_- Je… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_- Alice. _

_- Comme toi. Prend en soin petite sœur._

_- Mais c'est quoi cette soudaine envie de me refiler un morpion ? Elle a sa mère et son père !_

_- Comment est-elle ? Souffla Emmett._

_Comprenant que mon frère, malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, n'allait pas s'en sortir, je m'adossais à ses côtés et le prit dans mes bras, comme quand nous étions enfants._

_- Comment est-elle ? Répéta t 'il, sa tête enfouie contre mon cou._

_- Alice a tes yeux. Et ton sourire, celui qui dévoile des fossettes sur chaque joue. Elle a le nez de ta femme mais ta façon de regarder le monde qui l'entoure. Et elle est diablement mignonne…_

_- Tu crois qu'elle fera les mêmes conneries que moi ?_

_- Pas si mon grand frère, pardon, son père est à ses côtés pour lui indiquer le bon chemin._

_- Pardon petite sœur. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait… murmura Emmett en se calant un peu plus contre moi._

_Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou diminuer. Emmett, mon grand frère, éternel compagnon de mes jeux d'enfants avec Edward, allait partir dans ce Berlin en ruines, dans un uniforme qui n'était pas le sien._

_- Parle-moi. Souffla-t-il. Parle-moi de notre belle région…_

_- Heureux qui comme Ulysse a fait un beau voyage_

_Ou comme celui là qui conquit la toison_

_Et s'en revint, plein d'usage et de raison,_

_Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge !_

_Quand reverrai-je hélas, de mon petit village,_

_Fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison_

_Reverrai-je le clos de ma pauvre maison,_

_Qui m'est une province et beaucoup davantage ?_

_(…)_

* * *

><p>- Lui as-tu pardonné ? demanda Bella car les lignes écrites par Alice s'arrêtaient sur les vers de du Bellay.<p>

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps pour elle d'allumer une cigarette et de se perdre dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée.

- Oui…

Bella se mit sur le côté et observa sa compagne.

Elle l'avait crue morte pendant tout ce temps alors qu'elle était vivante. Une infime partie d'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amante avait agit comme cela mais au final, la jeune femme se rendit compte, de par ce qu'elle avait lu, qu'Alice avait tenu sa promesse. Celle de la protéger.

De son côté, la brune retenait son souffle. Soulagée d 'avoir pu enfin expliquer via l'écriture, ce qui s'était vraiment passé et angoissée car elle ne savait pas si elles avaient un avenir ensemble.

- Un jour, je t'ai dit que, la guerre finie, nous irions dans un endroit isolé, loin de tout, ou nous passerions tout notre temps à faire l'amour et à écouter les compositeurs que tu aimes tant. Un jour, tu as promis de me protéger et c'est ce que tu as fait même si je n'apprécie pas la manière dont tu l'as fait. Alors Alice… Ma douce et belle Alice, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose maintenant… C'est de rester. (Murmure) Reste. Reste avec moi…

* * *

><p><em>Ceci est donc la fin d'Open Your Eyes. <em>

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est vraiment une fin et peut-être, si l'envie nous prend, il y aura une suite parce que vous vous doutez bien que nos deux héroïnes ne vont pas rester éternellement dans leur petit coin de paradis^^_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_K13_

_PS : Le poème utilisé est « Heureux qui comme Ulysse » de Joachim du Bellay._

_Epilogue écrit en écoutant les extraits suivants:_

_« Schindler's List main theme »( Schindler's list, John Williams) _

_« I'm gonna be (500 miles)» (Sleeping At Least ,Grey's anatomy saison 9) _

_« Heart of a volunteer » (Pearl Harbor, Hans Zimmer) _

_« Nocturne en C mineur, Op48 n°1 » (The Pianist, Frederic Chopin)_


End file.
